Daybreak
by Gothic Rain
Summary: In a world where Bella Swan never exists there lies a secret world hidden among human society where monsters walk among men. It is here a girl wakes up a stranger in-between both worlds, unaligned, and seeking answers that led her to this life. Armed with a Gamer's abilities, this girl must travel the world to find out who she really is and where she belongs. AU World-building
1. Chapter 1

**Daybreak**

**Chapter One: P****rovenance**

* * *

Every end has a new beginning.

No one thinks of it that way when they reach the end though. Not when their hearts beat loudly in their chest like rain falling hard in the cold barren streets, their minds working a mile a minute but nothing is comprehensible, and the raw terror rushing through their veins drains their common sense away with little regard for their own actions. All they see is the way the world transforms around them, their eyes seeing everything they overlooked before in the case they never can again, and as the sound of traffic horns and tire squeals fill the air, they wonder just how great a difference they've made from simply existing.

If the end will have a greater impact than when they lived.

Yet even in the terror, the feelings of hopelessness and approaching defeat, there's a liquid fire in their veins. A roar in their hearts where the very core of all human beings screams to survive, whatever the costs. Perhaps that is why even in the end, people will start again because of how the very core of their being denies becoming nothing.

This is how her life begun, and it all started in a place with no heat, no sound; nothing at all.

She was paralyzed, incapable of movement and felt sluggish rather than concern for her state. Everything was dark and she felt bone-tired and wide-awake at the same time. She was confused, sleepy, and most of all uncomfortable in the cold that surrounded her on all sides.

If not for the slow thuds in her chest, she wouldn't have known she was alive. Then she wondered what it meant to be alive? Colors and structures occurred to her, memories, and she felt both a longing and deep-rooted fear for the places. Cities, her mind whispered. The strong sense of emotion surprised her and she wondered just who she was. Where was she? Why were these memories important to her?

But she didn't have any answers. All she knew was that she was alive, was once somebody, and is now trapped somewhere in some place, with no way to get out.

Time had lost its meaning. Her memories are the only thing keeping her entertained - sane - and through what could've been days or just minutes, she lost herself in her own mind watching sunsets, moving along curls of water called waves - surfing, her mind supplied - and sitting on top of the world looking down from a skyscraper.

She went people-watching, seeing the way they all moved with a purpose in their strides. Voices raised or muffled, laughing or yelling. There were food stalls and delicious fragrances that lured her in, and she recalled a list of some of her favorite things. Things she didn't think she had ever seen but this was proof of otherwise.

It was like a debate between her heart and her mind. Part of her wondered if those memories were even hers. A low whisper in her mind made her ask herself what was happening to her. Trapped in a place she hoped she had not decided in making herself, she wondered why she was here, why she couldn't move or make basic functions she knew she was supposed to.

And if these memories were not her own then why did she have them? Why were they important?

As her thoughts and concerns grew in creativity, a feeling a restlessness settled unto her. A fierce desire to do something different, anything, just to prove she had some control over herself overcame her.

Who was she? The question has unsettled her deeply, and the warmth in the memories is now cold and dead. With nothing to do awake, all there was for her was more time to sleep and when she slept she visited the realm of dreams where images and memories unfolded in front of her in abstract and bizarre ways. Where sometimes she'd feel at home more in a dream than what she imagines awake that when she finally wakes absent and trapped as before all she can feel is a sense of loss and desperation as she tries to recall the faces, the names, and the appearances of those she once thought so familiar in a dream.

It was a cruel teaser. A cycle in which she had cultivated her life to repeat like clockwork again and again.

Until everything changed and for once the silence that made her sanity bleed became a welcome reprieve as a long since dead curiosity peaked. And it happened at the sound of pops which had to have been close. A puff of white smoke suddenly brushed against her container and she felt herself jolt at the newfound clue given to her. She wasn't just trapped; she existed within a container. What could that mean for her?

Whatever was huffing and puffing, it was painful to hear but when a piercing cry began to yowl around her she wanted nothing more than to remove her sense of hearing. To block it all out; the changes, the sights, the sounds. To go back to the way things were before as something within her began to vibrate wildly in the center of her being like some foreign entity was pounding against her like she was a door leading to the outside.

A low echoing hiss permitted the air around her and a great ball of butterflies fluttered inside her as the puffs of white smoke cleared - really cleared - to reveal a world within her blanket of darkness and nothingness. Where her world was once black filled with make-believe colors taken from memories and dreams a new existence was welcomed to her in a tone of white: white walls, white furniture, equipment that sent shivers through her, and several other types of equipment that reminded her of a science fiction novel.

_Kish-kish, snap!_ \- the clear window placed between her and the outside reverberated as spider web-like fissures appeared in the way and obscured her clear-lensed glasses. The crying yowls persisted but now became more like background noise as the butterflies within her were suddenly filled with wanderlust and the pounding beast roaring inside her center ached to break the imperfect glass to see the new world now presented to her.

She waited for something to happen. Something melodramatic, maybe. Like the sound of glass crumbling - of shrieking - it's own melodramatic song as it shattered into thousands of pieces. She expected the jarring sound of something as tough as bone-breaking under brutal force unforgivably in front of her. And well, she expected something more.

But instead, something she else entirely occurred.

**-Gamer System Online-**

The words appeared in the middle of her line of sight in big blocky letters. It was very bold but somehow didn't obscure her vision because as large and dark as the words were, they were surprisingly transparent allowing her to see what she had always seen before. Except now, her attention was successfully snagged on this change.

...were things finally changing?

**-Error-**

**-Data Has Been Corrupted. Please Standby as System Reboots-**

Baffled but unable to tell if this was normal or not, all she did - all she could do - was wait. She had been asleep for so long. Why was she woken up? All the places and images she's been experiencing all along... were they fragments of who she was?

And now-now she was learning those memories had been corrupted? She tucked the theory into the back of her mind and did her best to focus on what was happening now.

The time for dreaming was over.

**-Data Has Been Cleared. A New Life Has Been Initiated-**

Where the words were once in the center of her sight they had now been slid to the top and had shrunk in size but was still readable. A new window opened in her front of her but this time it wasn't transparent - taking up everything around her and was as dark as the abyss with the only light shown in the words.

**-Please Design Your Gamer-**

A faceless, toneless, clothless mannequin suddenly manifested in the center of the darkness and she felt as though she was suddenly _pulled into_ the display and where the mannequin stood in front of her, she was also surrounded by several different 'boxes' outside the mannequin's center gravity where she assumed she was meant to find her desirables.

Confused but practically vibrating with curiosity, she _willed _herself to move forward without a body to call her own and more or less floated toward the mannequin whose facial area she focused in on and watched as the placement of where the eyes suddenly appeared and disappeared as a variety of eye shapes appeared.

She watched it as it happened and thought of all the people she had seen in her memories. She thought of the heavy-lidded eyes of the dark-haired beauty who surfed the waves and watched as those eyes she imagined suddenly appeared on the mannequin - and stayed there.

She then thought of the blonde-haired woman she remembered was always kicking somebody's ass in her dreams. Her eyes were recorded to be blue but always seemed green to her instead and she felt satisfied when those aquamarine eyes took their place.

The rest of the process went much the same way as she thought of faces and features of people lost in what was left of her corrupt memories. She designed her body in remembrance of the people who made the strongest impact in her memories - memories which had been her only comfort as she slept on endlessly to the point that she no longer knew her name or where she was from.

When she felt happy with what she had picked she took a step back and took in the body she would soon have to call her own. She looked young but was clearly a woman with cat-like eyes and irises that promised mischievous deeds and secret intellect but were mostly framed by thick long lashes. Her facial features were prominent and although she wouldn't go as far as to say they were carved from stone - she would definitely say she looked aristocratic from her high cheekbones and a jaw-line to kill for.

Her hair was vermillion red, almost crimson, and it was cut short in the back but kept long in the front while her skin tone was almost luminous in its paleness. Light freckles dances across the skin from beneath her eyes, from the bridge of her nose to an inch before meeting her eyes, never falling beneath her nose. Her brows were sculpted to arch and were neither too thick or thin.

She would be attractive but somehow she managed to not look delicate or flawless and as attractive as she had designed her body she knew it was undefined. There would be no scars on the skin or marks that brought back memories to call upon. No parent she could say she got her beauty from. It looked like she hadn't been through anything in her life; she wasn't weathered by time or experience. There was nothing about her appearance that portrayed she had been asleep long enough to forget who she was and to have her memories corrupt. And most of all, where her eyes were kept emotionally blank here she wondered what they would reflect when she wore them.

**-Do You Wish To Continue? Y/N-**

She thought over the question and decided with a firm nod.

_"Yes," _she thought and watched as the mannequin vanished and absently hoped that wasn't all her progress vanishing with it.

**-Chose A Name-**

This time no alternate options appeared in succession in front of her and remained blank. She racked her brain for something to call herself, something that would mark that this was a new start, a new name, a new beginning-

She stopped as a list of names suddenly appeared on the left while on the right was what she assumed was their names translating, all either meaning a new beginning or another word for it.

Aurora, Dawn, Roxanne, Ausra, Genesis, Nova, Nysa - and the list went on and on. She mentally took a step back and thought about it. She had taken quite a liking to Nova because a memory resurfaced of a star exploding in space. It also sounded cool.

Still, she also thought of a barely-clad woman and thought that maybe it was too extravagant.

_"Novak,"_ she decided and watched as all the other names vanished until only the one she chose was left. A new space appeared to the right of the name and she was certain it was for the surname. But the symbolism had all but been used up and so with little consideration, she went with _"Vermillion" _and watched as both names lit up with a sense of finality before disappearing altogether.

**-Select Difficulty Mode-**

The words appeared but then suddenly glitched.

**-Error. Origin System Damaged. Unable To Change Data.-**

Well, that didn't sound good.

**-Would You Still Like To Review Your Origin?-**

**-Y/N-**

_"Yes," _she thought and watched as the words vanished and a new screen appeared replacing the abyss.

**Gamer Origin**

**Age: 19**

**Place of Birth: Ireland**

**Family: Unknown**

**Difficulty Mode:**

_Casual: Everyone but you has terrible aim. No one is out to get you; your enemies could care less about your existence. You have twice the health of your enemies and you actually have a choice whether you get to fight or not! Feel free to laze about and become a god in your spare time 'cause nobody is gonna notice you anyway. It's an easy life, what did you expect?_

_Normal: People have more important things to worry about than you, but if you get on their bad-side you better be ready to defend yourself! You and your enemies are equally balanced, it's unlikely you'll die, but you won't be bulletproof either. And that's not even talking about the other side of things either. You can live life as a student with a part-time job of slaying if you wanted to, really._

**_Hardcore: People you don't want noticing you have already noticed you. How you play the cards life has handed you, is up to you from here on out. Trust very little and make it well-earned, because with the right allies you can be untouchable to those who've unfortunately noted your existence. You better gear up before they can get you while you're weak. Living between two worlds can be difficult but not impossible, and certainly not as bad as it sounds when you think of the rewards!_**

_Insane: Everyone is out to get you. No one wants to be your ally and if you let your guard down for a second for anyone, you'll be dead before you can say "oops." Enemies have double to health in comparison to you, their aim is impeccable, and face it: if you're going to survive you're going to need to devote every minute of your time to learn how to defend yourself and kill anyone that gets within a mile of you. So long as you duck and cover, stick to the shadows, and approach life with a plan, you'll probably live to see tomorrow. Heh, at least the loot makes it worth surviving for!_

Well, that was mildly worrying. If her newfound freedom wasn't on the line she would've been more frustrated at having no choice as to how difficult life would be once she was free. If there was a bright side to any of this it was that she was lucky enough to not be on Insane Mode. Really, what had her corrupt self been thinking?

**-Are You Ready To Continue?-**

**-Y/N-**

She thought about how there was no going back now. How the window would close and there would be no barrier between her and the world she had been dreaming of being apart of for so long.

How all this time she thought she was just an abstract identity. A ghost or an invisible person enjoying the world outside her touch without being able to interact with in any way. Like she was a camera watching a street of people with no emotional attachment to what was happening around her. A cloud floating above the world - able to see life and color all around it but unable to join it or change herself to become apart of that world.

In hindsight, it should've been obvious all along that she was more than that. She was apart of this world. She existed as more than a spectator.

_"Yes," _she could do this.

The window closed and she was left alone with just herself and her fractured glass home. She let out a breath just to confirm she really was back and felt elated that she could _breathe _which meant she now had a body! Still, even with these new developments, she felt afraid of what would come next.

Because one thing she absolutely knew for sure now as that this was really going to be _Hardcore._

Despite the fear of not knowing what came next, those cracks in this place called her cage practically breathed life back into her; in the way, the cold touch of air lightly brushing against her skin, the languid drip of condensation as the barrier keeping her from the world was becoming thinner and thinner. She even went as far as holding her breath, counting down as she waited with almost restless energy buzzing beneath her skin.

And then suddenly the barrier was gone; transparent. It fell to the ground like a downpour of rain and without the barrier, whatever had been holding her back before was also gone and she fell - her body now weighed and affected by gravity.

And even though she had collapsed. Even though she was naked, everything was overshadowed by the single thought that she was free. That she felt _alive_ with the feeling of her diaphragm extending with each hungry gasp of breath, the budding cold sweat coating her thin and vulnerable - but oh so feeling - skin, and the newfound sights welcomed to her eyes as she drank in the room.

A red light was flashing every few seconds above her and it was soon followed again by the unending yowl of a siren and she clamped her hands over her ears to muffle the sound to her oversensitive ears even as she welcomed the foreign experience. So this is what freedom felt like?

"Security alert. Power Failure on Level Six. Please remain calm."

Well, her brief moment of freedom was over as the feminine but definite robotic voice echoed through the room. Thoughts of where to go from here where quickly put in the back of her mind and with all the grace of a newborn colt she managed to find her footing.

**-I****nitiated ****Gamer's Body-**

**-Initiated ****Gamer's Mind-**

"Wha-" she coughed, her throat as dry as a desert and making her ability to speak fail spectacularly. She looked behind her to see a narrow tank that was as tall as the ceiling where several tubes were once connected to it. But many were now disconnected and even though the walls had collapsed the frames remained. She felt unnerved that she had essentially been a fish in a tank all this time. Frozen, but still.

Unwilling to let her curiosity go she tried thinking "_Gamer's Mind" _while imagining a window opening in front of her. When nothing happened she tried again. "Show-" she coughed again and gave up on speaking for the time being. Why did the Gamer stuff work when she couldn't speak before? Is it automatic? Situational?

Novak, as she needed to get used to calling herself, sighed and resolved to look for more information on it when she had more options to work with. Before she could anything else a window suddenly opened.

**-Quest Alert!-**

**Escape Leviathan Labs**

**Find all 5 Collectibles (0/5)**

**Discover 10 Skills (0/10)**

**Acquire A Weapon (0/1)**

**Acquire A Full Set Of Gear ****(0****/1)**

**Reward:**

**200 XP**

**\+ 1 EMP For Every Prisoner Freed**

**New Title**

**Book**

**Unique Item**

**Bonus Reward:**

**New Quest: Destroy Leviathan Labs!**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Never Reaching Your Freedom**

**Dying A Fate Worse Than Death**

Damn, it didn't even give her the option to say yes or no. Not that she would have many choices in the end but still. She huffed but let it go as the window disappeared and looked around where she was.

Now that she was really giving it a good look she found that it was a wreck. Tray tables were flipped over and various medical instruments were scattered throughout the room. The floor was slick with water and there weren't any clothes in sight.

"Security Violation: Level Six. All containment personal to level six."

That didn't sound good. The sound of yelling outside the room sent a jolt through her that she didn't have the time to wait around anymore!

"All facility personnel must evacuate the area immediately. Security Violation: Level Six."

Ignoring her state of dress (or lack of) she rushed to the door and flung it open - all while trying not to trip over her own feet, still unused to her own body. The sight before her was enough for her to do more than stumble.

Unlike her room, the lights were flickering on and off making the dark stains on the wall look even more morbid than it needed to be. Bodies lay everywhere and as she knelt down beside an eerie one, she was startled to find they weren't all...human.

They looked just fine and normal from the head to hips but look any lower and some had pincers and stingers or six hairy legs while others had hoofs replacing their legs.

She quickly moved on, unable to stay any longer but as she wandered the blood cover hallways she couldn't help but wonder what started all of this? The dead around her didn't bother her in knowing that could've been her if whatever killed them hadn't decided to free her.

Why else could she have been freed? By who else?

Her hurried footsteps slowed as she turned into a new hallway to find doors that had not been broken open and recalled what the quest had said. Novak didn't know what EMP was but she had a feeling by the failure for the quest meant for those who didn't reach their freedom.

**-Your EMP has been permanently increased by 1 for caring for someone other than yourself-**

Wow, harsh. Kind of in a life or death situation here... Novak sighed, knowing the Game was right and opened the nearest door. Surprisingly no one was inside and instead, the room was organized with an assortment of papers clipped to the wall.

Curious she wandered over to look closer at the notes only to be interrupted suddenly as transparent words appeared in the upper right corner of her vision.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Observing - ****Your ability to analyze your surroundings accurately and make note of details others may have overlooked. Lv.1 (0%)**

**Range: 10 feet (100% accuracy), -10% accuracy for every addition foot.**

"Observe?" She asked in a croaky voice and jumped when a window popped up immediately following her words. _"Now you work?"_

**Lv.1 (1%) Observe**

**These appear to be a unique assortment of research notes regarding an unknown subject to you.**

She reached forward and carefully removed the notes, only to pause as she realized she had no place to put them. Or at least that's what she thought before an icon of a backpack appeared at the bottom left corner of her vision.

**-You Have Discovered Your Inventory!-**

**Your Inventory is a limited storage space that is part of an inter-dimension of the Game where you can store non-living objects for a specific amount of time depending on various assortments. Your Inventory carry weight can increase by 10 for every 10 points in STR.**

Novak frowned at the limitations but took it as a silver lining in her situation. She paused when the window vanished but thankfully the backpack icon remained - even though it was barely visible and she would've overlooked it had she not known what it was.

Still grasping the research notes she awkwardly directed them towards the icon and watched as it lit up. She held it there for a few seconds as though to convince it she wanted it to go into the inventory.

She jolted when the notes disappeared and the backpack item went back to being easily overlooked.

**-Quest Updated!-**

**You have made progress in a quest!**

**Escape Leviathan Labs**

**Find all 5 Collectibles (0/5)**

**Discover 10 Skills (1/10)**

**Acquire A Weapon (0/1)**

**Acquire A Full Set Of Gear (0/1)**

"All facility staff. This is Doctor Gavinski. We have experienced a containment breach. Try to stay calm and follow procedures. I assure you... all subjects will be contained."

Gulping, Novak quickly looked around and upon finding nothing else noteworthy exited back into the hallway. The door she opened next led to a room that wasn't so plain and in fact bordered on terrifying.

Strapped down to a medical table laid a girl wearing a hospital gown with bright yellow hair that was cut to her neck and looked to be a small child with how short she was - of not for the size of her chest and absence of baby-fat and awkward shape of limbs.

Hesitantly, Novak stepped closer uncertain if she was alive... or dead.

_"Observe," _she thought and focused on the girl's face.

**Other, Chloe**

**Lv. 12**

**Hp] 5/200**

**EP] 100/150**

**MP] 0/400**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Unknown**

**Chloe is a teenage girl who had been kidnapped by Leviathan after she had an episode in school and was meant to be taken to a special home for mentally troubled teens**.

"A what?" She exclaimed and was honestly bewildered here. It was one thing to see bodies that were half-human, half not-human but it was another thing entirely to be told by the most likely outcome that she was dealing with the real thing. After all, this was the first instance she _Observed_ someone who looked human enough that wasn't stated to follow the theory. What was she supposed to think now that she knew Chloe was more than she appeared?

She sighed, thinking that she really didn't have the right to judge so harshly based on how humans should and should not be in a world she apparently didn't know as much about as she had thought.

**-Your INT has been permanently increased by 1 for thinking things through-**

Smiling at that, she decided maybe the Game wasn't so bad and went to inspect the table the girl was strapped down to, trying to find a way to wake the barely alive girl without harming her further.

Keeping her eyes firmly off Chloe, she instead inspected the straps.

**Bloody Restraints**

**These tough leather straps are used to hold subjects in place when they undoubtedly resist experimentation.**

But of course, it doesn't tell her how they can be of use to her. She wondered if increasing her Observe Skill would help with the important details.

Unable to do anything about that now though she continued to Observe the area, picking up empty vials along the way and storing them away for later use, she stopped finally when she thought she found something she could use.

**Ammonia**

**Although Ammonia has many uses, Leviathan uses it for cleaning up blood stains and waking up unconscious experiment subjects.**

That description is certainly morbid and made her even warier of Leviathan than before but more importantly, it was exactly what she needed. Perhaps it wouldn't do anything. Maybe it would make things worse but if she didn't do anything than Chloe was as good as dead for sure.

Taking the vial she moved back to the girl and wafted the scent in the direction of her nose. Rolling back on her heels she inspected the vial more closely without going into Observe before placing it in her Inventory.

When she turned back to the girl she found cerulean blue eyes looking at her with such a dead - defeated - look in her eyes that Novak's heart hurt just looking at her.

She quietly let out a sigh before moving toward the girl's restraints, noticing as the girl's eyes snapped to her hands and some light returned to her eyes. Novak could relate to the feeling and the moment all the restraints were untied she moved away uncertainty, giving the girl some space while covering her chest with her arms to partially cover her blatant nakedness. "We're escaping," she said once Chloe had sat up as though she hadn't noticed the flickering lights, sirens, and persisting red light that indicated all hell had broken loose.

**-Your EMP has been permanently increased by 1 for rescuing Chloe-**

Dismissing the message with little more than a passing glance, she looked around the room for something to wear. She'd even go for a hospital gown at this rate. "Wha-" the girl stuttered before her lungs gave out and she let out a violent cough from dehydration. Novak looked around and found a cup before moving over to the sink that was splattered with blood and... other fluids. Quickly filling it, she Observed it making sure it was safe to drink and then handed it to the girl. Chloe's hands shook as she grasped it but she seemed to have a tight grip on it and drank it readily.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill-**

**Compassion - Your ability to show kindness and mercy to another. ****Lv.1 (1%)**

It was only a glass of water... or at least so she thought before she looked up and saw the half-emptied glass being offered to her by the girl, who seemed to be a lot more lively after having her fill. She smiled at the gesture and accepted it, downing the rest of the water and soothing her dry throat.

**-Quest Alert-**

**You've done a good thing rescuing a prisoner but it'll all be for nothing if they die before they make it out of here! Protect the rescued prisoners!**

**Ensure no one under your care dies (0/3)**

**Kill all Leviathan Guards (0/20)**

**Defeat the Boss**

**Reward:**

**A Rare Alchemy ****Reagent**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**What happened to you will happen to someone else**

**A lot of people will die a fate worse than death**

**You will be hunted for the rest of your life**

Raising an eyebrow at the bonus rewards, she sighed at the lack of choice in completing these quests before dismissing it. "We should hurry. I haven't seen any security yet but I don't want to be here when they do finally show," she said and offered a hand to the girl, whose eyes suddenly wandered and her cheeks went scarlet. "Y-you're naked," the girl managed and averted her eyes, as though she hadn't gotten an eye-full before. Novak smirked at the flustered girl. "I noticed," she replied teasingly and helped pull the girl to her feet where she mastered the art of standing much better than she herself had.

Moving back towards the door, she gave the glass container in her hand a final look before smashing it into the wall with a violent throw of her arm. Chloe visibly startled in the corner of her eye but she ignored the reaction as she reached down to pick up one of the broken shards. It was jagged and looked sharp even if it was small and likely going to be difficult to use. But she needed something to defend Chloe and herself against any guards and this was the best she could do.

**-Quest Update!-**

**You have made progress in a quest!**

**Escape Leviathan Labs**

**Find all 3 Collectibles (0/3)**

**Discover 10 Skills (2/10)**

**Acquire A Weapon (1/1)**

**Acquire A Full Set Of Gear (0/1)**

Analyzing the broken shard she waited for a moment before Observe activated and studied the stats that appeared.

**Glass Shard**

**This glass shard is the remains of a jar.**

**DMG - 1**

Great, that wasn't as much damage as she hoped it would be.

"All security staff are required to report to their posts. This is not a drill."

"I think that's our cue," Chloe mumbled as she walked up beside her and Novak tried not to grimace at the reminder. Wary, Novak tried to soften the sound of her feet as she moved and went to peer around the corner for any threats.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Area Sense - Your ability to detect living beings in your immediate surroundings. Lv.1 (0%)**

**Range: 10 feet (100% accuracy), -10% accuracy for every addition foot.**

She didn't sense anyone if that was how the ability worked but nevertheless, she moved carefully as she rounded the corner and headed toward the nearest door when the sound of bullets being fired stopped her dead. Turning her head to Chloe she found that the girl had gone as white as a sheet. She shook her head as she tried to convey a message to stay where she was while she went to see what was going on but even if she received the message that didn't stop the girl from reaching out to grasp her wrist and hold her back.

Novak would've pulled out of her grip if she really wanted to but sighed quietly instead, understanding the girl's fear. She continued forward with Chloe holding unto her but took the effort to move as quietly as she could by crouching down and sticking close to the walls, her feet making as little noise as possible.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill-**

**Sneaking - Your ability to remain hidden without being detected. Lv.1 (0%)**

**Chances of not getting caught: 5%**

**For those of higher level than you: -5% for each level they surpass you.**

So that meant she was doomed to fail from the start. Well, if nothing else it would be good training.

**-Your WIS has been permanently increased by 1 for not giving up at the first sign of difficulty-**

And that was as good a sign as anything to continue. She kept her eyes forward even as the once smooth floor was replaced with something wet and sticky she just knew was blood. She kept her eyes forward even as the body count begun to stack up and more strange body parts she's never seen before caught her eye.

When she reached the end of the hallway the gunfire had stopped and a two-foot-tall barrier made of bodies stood between her and the next hallway. She heard Chloe sharply inhale at the sight and she wondered if she knew any other,_ other_ prisoners. Or if she was like her, human, still trying to find her footing and barely even knows who she is now.

Whatever the case, she removes Chloe's grip on her arm, gave her a serious look and moved forward until she was within - what she hoped was - ten feet of their enemy.

"Attention all units, Subject One has escaped the building. All containment personal do not let any others escape!"

Novak froze and tucked herself close to the wall as she leaned forward in hopes of overhearing the rest of the feed. She could just barely see the body of the guard in the flickering lights he was passing through. What she had just overheard was worrying enough, even if it did bring her hope that escape was possible.

Was subject one the person who released them all?

"Control, this is Jackson. Sector Three has just been cleared."

"Copy, Jackson. Continue your patrol to Sector Four."

Something sharp pressed against her palms and she paused, realizing she had been clenching her hands until her knuckles were white and the glass she'd been holding had left its mark. Scowling at her actions but also angered by the blatant massacre that was happening all around her, she stalked forward with her weapon prepped at her side.

**Leviathan Guard, Jackson**

**Lv. 42**

**HP] 1400/1700**

**EP] 700/1150**

**MP] 0/0**

**FOC] 0%**

**Allegiance: Leviathan Labs**

**Jackson is a security guard of Leviathan Labs and is nothing more than a hired mercenary who whose job is to prevent any of the experiment subjects escaping and will use lethal force whenever possible.**

For a moment there she couldn't even breathe. It made sense, she supposed, as it was rather naive of her to think that other people would be on the same level as her - or at least at Chloe's level. Still, her quest at least told her this was possible and that her best chances at succeeding here were to sneak up on him and deliver a lethal blow.

**-Your LUC has been permanently increased by 1 for taking a strategic risk-**

Okay, now she really needed to know how to view her Gamer abilities and such because she had no idea what her health was and didn't really know what half her attributes even meant. Could she really risk it all? What does it take to see her _stats-_

Everything in front of her suddenly froze, like life itself had been put on hold and turned blurry as a new window appeared in the center of her vision.

**-Would You Like To View The Gamer's Database?-**

**-Y/N-**

Quickly giving her affirmation, she waited as the words vanished and were replaced with a well-organized description of everything.

**Novak Vermillion**

**Title:** **N/A**

**Class: N/A**

**-Origin-**

**.**

**Stats**

**Level] 1**

**HP] 50/50**

**MP] 25/25**

**EP] 25/25**

**Currency] N/A**

**AP] 0**

**SP] 0**

**PP] 0**

**XP] 0/200**

**.**

**-Attributes-**

**-Skills-**

**-Codex-**

She was glad to have made progress but now had more questions than answered. She still needed to know what all these things meant. "Codex," she said, hoping that the Game being paused meant she could speak. She didn't see why not.

**Codex - ****a collection of information that The Gamer can build in their journal during their adventures whether from using Observe, through the Gamer tutorials, books or from a simple conversation with others. Codex entries give information about the world of Others, including stories of historians and scholars, passages from the legends and folktales, and also about the mechanics of the game and certain creatures, characters, and items. Gathering codex entries rewards The Gamer with experience and can open side quests and dialogue options with other characters. Codex also helps the Gamer's mind stay organized and access valuable information. Some books are required for discovering new skills or new abilities.**

**What would you like to know?**

"What are the words for the abbreviations of my stats and attributes? What do they represent?"

**HP - Health Points; Your amount of Health that increases by 50 for every 10 points in STR**

**HP Regen - Health Point Regeneration; ****The regeneration of your Health increases with a ****Base 10% + 2% every 10 points in STR per min**

**EP - Energy Points; Your amount of Energy that increases 25 for every 10 points in VIT**

**EP Regen - Energy Point Regeneration; ****The regeneration of your Energy increases with a ****Base 10% + 2% every 10 points in VIT per min**

**MP - Mana Points; Your amount of Mana that increases by 25 for every 10 points in WIL**

**MP Regen - Magic Point Regeneration; The regeneration of your Mana increases with a Base 10% + 2% per 10 points in WIL and ****Control**** per min**

**FOC - Focus; Your ability to use more powerful or complex abilities using your amount of spiritual power. ****Increases by 2% for every 10 points put into CON.**

**AP - Attribute Points; received throughout the game to increase your chosen attribute**

**SP - Skill Points; received throughout the game to increase your chosen skill**

**PP - Perk Points; received throughout the game to choose perks that enhance your Gamer abilities**

**XP - Experience Points; received from completing quests to increase your Gamer's Level**

**EMP - Empathy; A measure of your ability to understand another through emotion (EQ). Affects how others trust you.**

**DEX - Dexterity; A measure of your quickness, adaptability, and agility. Affects your speed, athleticism, precision, and acrobatics.**

**CON - Control; A measure of your ability to concentrate when using your spiritual power. Affects how much spiritual power you can use at the time regardless of the total amount of Willpower accessable.**

**INT - Intelligence; A measure of your reasoning and memory; your way of thinking and mental versatility.**

**LUC - Luck; A measure of your fortune in your loot, treasures, and overall impression or reputation to allies and enemies alike.**

**PER - Perception; A measure of your instinct; the strength of your five senses, also pertaining to an additional sixth sense. Affects your ability to observe your surroundings as well as enhance your range of detecting malicious presences.**

**STR - Strength; A measure of your raw physical strength. Affects how much you can endure (pain tolerance), your amount of HP and its regenerative prowess, as well as how much weight you can carry in your inventory.**

**VIT - Vitality; A measure of your raw energy. Affects your amount of EP and its regenerative prowess.**

**WIL - Willpower; A measure of your spiritual strength and power. Affects your amount of MP and its regenerative prowess.**

**WIS - Wisdom; A measure of your insight into the events of the past, present, and future. Affects your survival skills in any situation.**

"Wow," she exclaimed, staring at the screen in awe. There was so much that affected her in this Game and she was glad she had so much to work with but she also wondered how she was supposed to apply it to her character. Was it automatic or manual? Wait...

"What's the Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body?"

**Gamer's Mind, Lvl: Max) Allows the user a mind to focus on a matter and calmly think things through. Provides an eased state of thinking. They are immune to all psychological effects and status without taking away that they are sentient beings.**

**Gamer's Body, Lvl: Max) Grants the user a body that allows them to live the world's reality according to the status they possess.**

"I see," she said before going back to her main stats. It was a little bit (okay, a lot) foreboding to compare her meager 50 health with the 18,000 health left of the guard she was about to fight. She was just glad he wasn't at full health. Even if it wouldn't have made much distance, it at the very least gives her hope.

Taking in a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself and closed out of her Gamer Database, blinking to get reacquainted with the lighting. She waited for him to turn his back on her to leap on the moment, not entirely sure what she was doing but unable to hesitate any longer lest she overthinks everything and gets herself killed.

"Gah!" She shouted as she leaped on the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking them together while her knees awkwardly bumped into his back - showing her first mistake. His reflex was fast and brutal, kicking his elbow into her side hard enough for her to wince and nearly fall off him had she not locked her arms as she had.

The next thing he did was slam her into the nearest wall, systematically throwing her body around his where he punched her in the gut but thankfully she was at such an angle his gun couldn't reach her. Without wasting any time she loosened her hold just in time to push her hand forward and yank it through his unprotected neck. The sound alone would give her nightmares but the worst part was not that she ended a life but how she ended it - for how could anyone live such a wound?

She grimaced as she pulled her hand out of the guy's neck, unable to salvage her weapon from him when it was in too deep.

**Leviathan Guard, Jackson**

**HP] -1000/1700**

**Slit Throat: You have delivered a lethal wound to Jackson. Death occurs in 30 seconds.**

The knowledge that he was going to die in less than a minute was clear on the upper left corner of her screen where his HP was losing 1,000 of his health which each passing second. She shook her head, even as she waited for death to arrive for the man, hoping maybe then she'd be 'over it' if she took in every second of this gruesome death before he was truly dead.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, and Novak got up to find that she'd moved out of hiding and didn't look particularly perturbed by the fact that she had killed. That, someone, was soon to be dead. Sure, he was going to kill them and emotionally, Novak didn't really feel all that bad about it - but logically she was sure she should be feeling something. Like how it seemed wrong that killing another person was _so easy_.

How it's scary how easy she killed him, even though she was a level one.

"I will be," she said because it was the best anybody could do in a situation like this.

**-Quest Updated!-**

Appeared at the corner of her screen, thankfully, and quickly vanished after a few seconds. She looked down at the dead man and was startled to find white sparkles surrounding the entirety of the man's still-warm body. She slowly brought a hand down and touched the sparkles, watching bewildered as the sparkles vanished and in their place a screen appeared and expanded into a horizontal window that when she reached down, she saw a multitude of items inside that shouldn't have been possible... if the game didn't have inter-dimensions as a part of the game, anyway.

Novak looked up to find that Chloe was frozen in place and realized that by activating the icon she had essentially activated the Game's pause as she looted the body.

**-Leviathan-issued Combat Knife-**

**A standard-issued silver knife designed with a long, clip-point blade with serrations along the back intended for cutting through the tough skin of certain beings.**

**DMG: 3.5** **(1 Bleeding DMG per minute)**

**-Silver Shavings-**

**These shavings have been made from pure silver which has been distributed to all Leviathan personnel to cleanse their bodies and spirits if afflicted by the curse before it has fully manifested in their DNA. They don't always work, but it guarantees an 85% recovery within 24-hours of having the curse.**

**-Lightweight leather trousers-**

**Well-worn leather pants that have been fashioned out of pads on the knees and shins. It is a light armor for the legs; trading defense for speed.**

**DT: 4**

**-Men's issued long-sleeved blue shirt-**

**A sweaty shirt that keeps out the cold but doesn't do much more than that.**

**DT: 0**

**-Security Helmet-**

**A low-grade black helmet with a glass visor over the front of the helmet. A faded logo of Leviathan can be seen on the front.**

**DT: 2**

That was it? She wondered how loot worked in the Game. Surely he was wearing more than what she could loot from him? She sighed, just glad she had something to wear now. She took everything but left the helmet in her Inventory - only keeping it for the sake of the Quest.

After pulling out the clothes and weapon, she put it on the floor to the side before closing out of everything. Life now unpaused and back in motion, she looked back up at Chloe who couldn't have been much younger than she as she took the time to tug on the clothes.

The clothes felt weird and the shirt was too large but in the end, she couldn't complain when they served their purpose. Picking up the knife when she was fully dressed, she turned to look down the hallway and see where they could go from here.

"I need to see if anyone else is left," she explained, taking a step forward before turning to look at Chloe. "I won't ask you to come with me but I can't leave knowing anyone who wasn't released like us will likely die. If I do nothing."

Chloe let out a breathless chuckle and shook her head.

"You're different than what I expected."

"What do you mean?" She asked bewildered.

"For a human, you're different," Chloe said like it was obvious and Novak stopped, fully turning now as she thought about it. Perhaps it was naive of her to think she wasn't like the half-human half-creatures she had seen earlier. Perhaps she was just holding onto the only thing familiar she remembered in a dream. Perhaps she didn't want to consider that she may not even be as human as she thinks herself to be.

Then again, if Chloe thinks she's human then maybe she was just lucky enough - but then how were her Gamer systems corrupt-

Dammit, she didn't have time to think of everything now. So, instead, she asked, "and you can tell when you haven't known me for more than five minutes?"

The tiny blonde shrugged. "When you've lived between two worlds as I have you get an affinity for these things."

"Two worlds?" She asked, curious despite herself.

The younger girl stepped up to be beside her. "You really don't know anything, do you? Maybe you'll find out: one day."

Novak's eyebrows furrowed as they began to walk down the hallway. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"It doesn't work like that. This isn't something anyone can just outright say."

Novak gestured to the chaos and bloodshed around them. But Chloe's stance hadn't changed.

"Trust me: there would be a lot more of this if we could speak so freely."

She slumped but let it go, resolving to find out her own answers. "Fine."

Going through the next door she found another scary sight, this time a row of three tanks containing what was clearly bodies. Chloe stepped away from her side to inspect them while Novak discreetly cast _Observe_ on everything that looked relevant.

**Cryo-stasis Chamber**

**Advanced technology used to put test subjects into suspended animation for years at a time while enclosed in stasis-like freezing tubes. During this time the subjects will not physically age but may develop mutations.**

It seemed a lot like the tank she had been in. Novak moved to look at the monitors nearby.

**-Error-**

**You cannot Observe computers or other terminals without the correct level in ? Skill.**

Sighing but giving up on getting any information there, she moved on to the next item of interest which happened to be a security camera hiding in the shadows of the corner wall.

**Security Camera**

**A live feed directly connected to a mainframe that is shared throughout the entire network. The camera is currently Offline.**

She recalled the radio broadcast from earlier about all power being down on level six and was grateful to it. Being spied on by a camera right now would really freak her out.

"Chloe, have you found out anything?" She asked as she finished inspecting the room.

She startled slightly to see that the girl had logged into the very monitor she had been unable to get into earlier and wondered what luck she had to have a companion that could do that. That took care of one problem.

"Just that we don't really want to free these guys," Chloe responded sharply. Confused, Novak moved over to her to see what she was reading but when she tried, an Error message appeared in the middle of her screen again and she found that every time she tried to look at the monitor it was obscured.

"What do you mean?" She settled with learning the knowledge directly from Chloe, hoping she could trust her to hear the truth. In knowing she may be lied to because of the 'two worlds' business of before.

"Look, like I said I can't tell you the specifics but one thing I can tell you is that there's a lot of talk of diversity about there being two worlds... some of us want there to be only one world; a world where there are no humans left."

Novak took a moment to absorb that.

"These guys are one of those people. And I don't know about you, but after having been abducted and treated like guinea pigs I doubt they'd be pleased seeing you."

She sighed, unwilling to just walk away now. She wasn't sure if Subject One (her likely rescuer) knew anything about her when freeing her. What if they considered she was a threat and disappeared before they could find out-

That was it!

"Even so... I can't leave them to die."

Chloe huffed, throwing her arms up in aggravation. "Did you not just hear a word I said?"

"I did but," she paused, thinking of how to best word this so she could convince Chloe to let them go. "think about it this way. Whatever these guys are, they likely hate Leviathan. If we free them, they can take out the enemy before they even know we're here."

Novak hoped she was warming her up to the idea.

"You don't know how dangerous these guys are! They have heightened senses and they never forget a scent. And even if they do hunt down security for us, what happens if they do notice us?"

"I guess I'll throw you out the nearest window and bear the consequences," Novak snapped, but it seemed to get through to Chloe who just sighed and mumbled curses at her under her breath as she typed away at the computer.

"Fine, I'll hack the terminals to release them rather than kill them-" Novak looked sharply up over at her in alarm. Chloe smirked in satisfaction, likely for gaining that reaction from her. That she was in control.

"But when I say run, I mean we need to run and find the nearest hiding place in the next five seconds. Got that?" Chloe snapped the demand right back at her but Novak just nodded, smiling at having swayed her despite the odds.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Persuasion - Your ability to persuade others into or out of making an action or opinion. Lv.1 (5%) chance of swaying someone to your needs.**

This will be handy.

**-Your Compassion Skill Has Leveled Up!-**

Novak took a step closer to the nearest cryo-stasis chamber and tried to Observe the guy inside. Unfortunately, she only got the same Observe for the chamber. She sighed, itching with wonder for what was such a threat to her kind - humans - inside. What Chloe wouldn't - couldn't - tell her.

"Okay, deactivating cryo-sleep in three, two, one," and the unspoken zero was followed by the hissing sound of the tubes falling away from the tank. "We have thirty seconds. Run!" Chloe got a head-start on her and clearly left her in the dust when she hesitated on the accelerator. When her quest didn't update for releasing these three she figured that Chloe was one of the prisoners she had to focus on and not these guys... which kind of disappointed her.

She supposed if she was going to be able to protect Chloe she was going to need to be able to watch her back. The whole time she took this time to consider was only seconds but all the same, she started sprinting after Chloe immediately after making her decision, finding that Chloe had gotten quite a head-start on her.

Novak winced at the strain she felt in her legs as her toes begun to cramp, reminding her that her body was still very new and hadn't adapted to Hardcore just yet.

**-Your VIT has been permanently increased by 1 for continuing even though you've hit your limits-**

**EP] 0/25**

As Chloe ducked into the nearest doorway past the next hallway, a furious scream broke the silence in the area that was soon swallowed by a guttural twisted howl that practically racked chills down her spine. Several growls surrounded that howl and practically encouraged her to run faster even though she was unable to increase her pace with the lack of energy.

When she reached the doorway Chloe went through she all but leaped inside but didn't bother closing it since the sound would no doubt be heard by these guys' superior senses. She couldn't see Chloe but considered it a good thing meaning she found a good hiding place before finding a large cabinet tucked in a corner and hurriedly opened it to tuck herself inside.

The moment she closed the doors she experienced what she would likely call the scariest, most terrifying moment of her life for years to come. And as she wondered what monstrosity she had just unleashed she heard through the darkness the sound of heavy footsteps and inhuman sounds.

She did the only thing that kept her sane right now and thought about what this meant. What she had seen in those chambers was human or humanoid at the very least despite how much the ice obscured. But whatever was out there was the most animalistic creature she had ever heard and was unlike anything she had ever experienced in a dream.

She thought about the Two Worlds and the Game. She thought about Chloe and the things she said. But most of all her thoughts kept going back to the Silver Shavings she found and wondered if they were related to the creatures she released.

A thought just occurred to her that she had no idea when it would be safe or not. Her Area Sense was not developed enough to 'see' things out of sight. She doubted her Gamer would let her know either. Already she was doing the best she could to muffle the sound of her breathing and to stay absolutely still but how long until she couldn't?

Damn, she was only on the first day and so far her bleeding heart had already caused her to recklessly risk her life!

A scream echoed in the distance then, and it was clearly human but before she could find solace in the sound it was cut off with a wet cry. Then there was no sound at all.

Gunfire soon replaced the silence and with it, the noise returned full-throttle. There was a lot of gunfire from the sound of it and what she was sure was a lot of people dying. She was certain of it in fact when a new window popped up.

**-Quest Updated!-**

Mentally, she commanded it to open and watched as the familiar quest outline appeared rather daunting of what was happening outside this darkness.

**Ensure no one under your care dies (0/3)**

**Kill all Leviathan Guards (9/20)**

**Defeat the Boss**

It was a sinking feeling. A dark sensation in the pit of her stomach to know she had indirectly killed men by releasing those beings. She was surprised she was getting the credit at all and began to question what was right and wrong.

Was following her heart a promise of bad things to come?

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Novak knew that releasing them would make them seek after their captors and kill them - had counted on it, in fact. But expecting it to happen and actually seeing it were two entirely different experiences.

"Warning, breach from Level Six has exited the area. All containment units, leave posts to contain the breach. Do not let the subjects escape!"

**-Quest Updated!-**

**Kill all Leviathan Guards (11/20)**

Taking that as her cue, Novak hesitantly opened the doors of her cabinet to take a peek outside. What she found surprised her because the room she and Chloe had ducked into hadn't changed at all. A contrast to the state of things outside, she was sure, but the lack of it where she has unsettled her because it was almost like she could pretend her decision hadn't affected their lives.

She swallowed and fully stepped out of the cabinet. "Chloe? Are you still here?" She called out softly, not wanting to tempt her luck and somehow speak of the creatures and they shall appear. For a moment when silence answered her call, she wondered if Chloe had abandoned her. If she considered her company too much of a risk and decided to leave while those creatures created their distraction for their escape.

Novak wondered if maybe she was still here but just opting for her to move on. To leave her for the same reasons. She wandered until she watched a box slide from under a desk by the door revealing the small blonde's form and with the reveal, Novak let out a sigh of relief that she was not only alive but still here.

"Do you understand, now?" Chloe grumbled as she pulled herself up from underneath the desk. Novak felt a cold beat of sweat drop down from her brow at the reminder. "Yeah. I get it," she said, almost feeling bad for how she snapped at her earlier.

"If they found us I think I would've bailed on 'bearing the consequences' to jump out the window right alongside you," she joked but was in fact half-serious. By the wobbly smile Chloe gave, she probably thought as much too.

"We should keep moving. From the sound of it most of the guards are probably dead, making it a lot easier to check for more prisoners," Chloe suggested to her surprise. She nodded though, regardless of who suggested what they were both thinking first and moved towards the doorway. She leaned out of it slowly, trying to see if she could sense something in the area but wasn't all that surprised when she got nothing.

It was scary going back into the hallways with the full knowledge that an unknown threat was around along with the Leviathan security guards she had to face. She wondered what level those beings were that had overwhelmed Leviathan numbers so easily. If she would even have a chance against them...

"So, what should I call people of this other world?" The small conversation was the best she could do to stave off her nerves and her curiosity. She glanced over at the corner of her eye to see Chloe's lips twitch into a secret smile and wondered if she was going to ever get a straight answer from the girl.

"Tell you what: when we get out of here feel free to look it up on the internet," Chloe chirped.

Novak didn't have a reply for that. She wasn't going to say anything but Chloe was more or less her only access to outside information. Not that she only wanted her around for that. She wouldn't want to use someone so blatantly. Chloe was good company and no matter which way they went once they were out of here she'd never wish Chloe ill-will.

"The internet?" She gathered the courage to ask. She jolted when Chloe suddenly spun on her heel to face her, stopping them both where they were. "You-You don't know?"

"No," she decidedly to be blunt, unaware of the significance to this.

"You-" she stopped and just let out an exaggerated sigh, smashing the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"If you ever learn more about the other world... and if we ever meet again, I'll explain," Chloe said and Novak was once again left alone in the dark. "Ugh," she complained but let it go and continued walking. It wasn't like she didn't know anything when she had the Gamer helping her along. She knew Chloe was not human and a brief part of her backstory. Even though there was still so much she didn't know, she at least had a clue and could piece together a theory if nothing else.

"In here," she gestured and Observed Chloe as she took the first step into the entryway.

**Other, Chloe**

**Lv. 12**

**HP] 96/200**

**EP] 118/150**

**MP] 48/400**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Unknown**

**Chloe is a teenage girl who had been kidnapped by Leviathan after she had an episode in school and was meant to be taken to a special home for mentally troubled teens. Not much is known about her to you but she has confirmed that there's a world within the world you remember but what lies within these two worlds she's yet to disclose.**

Interesting how quickly her health and energy regenerated. She had wondered about that herself and is relieved to know her energy won't be gone for long. The feeling didn't last long though because before she could step into the doorway she felt like she had been dunked in ice-cold water.

**-Area Sense Activated!-**

**Lv. 40 Potential Threat Nearby**

**Lv. 20 Potential Threat Nearby**

Her hand shot out to stop Chloe but she was already too far away. "Damn," she muttered and stepped in after her, keeping her newly acquired weapon on hand. A yell drew her attention and she found that the sector they stepped into seemed to be the official prison of the area. And that the things she let loose had been here.

Blood encrusted the room and there more than a few torn apart bodies. She was seeing things she wished she could unsee and based on Chloe's sudden expressionless face she wondered what she was thinking and if she regrets listening to her.

As she continued to look around she found that the only salvation for these people was within the cages. Cages that were meant to keep people in had now succeeded in keeping creatures out. And inside were two people shackled to the floor on opposing sides of the cage.

**Other, Everae**

**Lv. 44**

**HP] 800/800**

**EP] 650/650**

**MP] 0/650**

**FOC: 10%**

**Allegiance: Unknown**

**Everae was born in the Lab but always knew it was as a prisoner. Anything else about her is a mystery to you.**

She had skin as white as ivory and her beauty was highlighted in all the right places like she was hand-sculpted by a fine artist. Aside from her electric blue eyes she looked human enough and wouldn't stick out so much if she wore a hood or something.

**Other, Vroucath**

**Lv. 20**

**HP] 200/200**

**EP] 400/400**

**MP] 0/400**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Unknown**

**A very hostile being who takes no welcome to you or Everae's presence. Anything else about him is a mystery to you.**

They were unlike anything she had ever seen. Including the dead half-human creatures she had seen in her sector but the closest thing to what she saw before were fantastical dragons. He appeared to be half-human too with the way he had a human body that was scaled from the upper elbow to hands, upper knees to feet which appeared to be made of spiked armor and thick, long razor-sharp claws that glinted in the lights of the room.

His hair was long, spiky and red not unlike the color of her own and a pair of great horns curved backward from the top of his head. His eyes and ears were slanted and inhuman but the beauty in his features was undeniable. What caught her eyes from the start however was the great folded foot-long wingspan of almost bat-like wings extended from his shoulder blades and the tail slithering out from behind him that was as long as he was tall, and just as weaponized as the rest of his body.

"Vorey mun!" And he was giving her the evil eye.

**-New Language Detected!-**

**Dovahzul: The language of the Drakaina People. Requires your Skill Level to be at least 50.**

"ná bíodh an tslat tomhais chéanna agat ag meas gach aon duine," the pale one definitely snarked, and Novak was caught staring at the unique color of her eyes.

**-New Language Detected!-**

**Standard Irish: Although the number of Irish-speakers has declined some variants of Irish Gaelic remain. Requires your Skill Level to be at least 5.**

She could see that.

**-You Have ****Discovered**** A New Skill!-**

**Language - Your ability to understand and become fluent in languages including lip-reading, body language, and other forms. Lv. 1 (0%)**

_"It's not going to tell me the translation yet, is it?" _She was getting tired of being such a low-level when so many important things were happening here. Still, learning how to read body language and cultures? That would be priceless.

**-Quest Updated!-**

"I'm not with Leviathan, isn't that enough for you?" Novak asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "dreh ni tinvaak!" he growled, flashing his shark-like incisors at her in threat. She rolled her eyes in response, not understanding a word he was saying but his body language told her it wasn't anything kind.

"Don't worry, he says the same thing to me," Everae spoke up, this time in a language she could understand. And true to her word the dragon guy turned his distasteful gaze on her as he hissed out, "gaas hilkiin!"

Chloe was looking at Everae with such an odd expression like she was trying to see _through _her. Novak wondered if she wanted to say something but couldn't with her around. After a moment Chloe slumped and knelt in front of the cage where the Drakan was.

_"Er ydu chloe, eutha ah iu. Yl invyan la ah y'. Ih orlow,"_ whatever she just said was clearly understood by the Drakan whose eyes suddenly softened as he looked back at her. He nodded to her before making a vague (but clear) gesture to the shackles that tied them down.

**-New Language Detected!-**

**Common Speak: A common language that is spoken and understood by all people from the 'Other' world. Requires a Skill Level of at least 10.**

And just when she thought things were going to get interesting. She sighed, wondering how long she'll survive in the world when capable of speaking only one language. How was she going to increase her skills anyway?

"Look for a key," Chloe told her and Novak sighed at the request but looked around regardless. _"Observe," _she thought as she looked around carefully. Something sparkled outside her Observation range and with a smudge of reluctance at the strange sight, she approached it to find a small leather-bound notebook at the center of the light show. She reached down and picked it up, about to flip it open when her Observe took care of that for her.

**Doctor Gavinski's Research Journal**

**A handwritten field journal of the lead scientist Gustav Gavinski detailing the personal observations of his research.**

Disinterested, Novak was just about to toss it aside when-

**-You have found a Collector's Item!-**

**-Quest Updated!-**

Her hand stilled and with a sigh, Novak carefully put the journal in her inventory before moving on in search of more sparkles or anything her Observe would focus on. When nothing noteworthy appeared, she sighed and wondered if the key could've been relocated during the massacre. Recalling the importance of that incident, Novak suddenly considered the remains of that aftermath and crouched down by the torn apart bodies and bloodied furniture. As her hands searched the bodies and dipped in blood, she angled her head to the side as she tried to listen in on Chloe's conversation where she remained by the cages of the two others, talking quietly with them both. Clearly, Novak really wasn't supposed to stay in the know but it rubbed her the wrong way anyway. Irritated, she absently busied her hands and really tried to focus her hearing on the others.

**You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Eavesdropping - Your ability to listen in on private conversations without being noticed. Your current level increases your chance at succeeding without being caught. ****Lv.1 (1%)**

**Range: 10 feet (100% accuracy), -10% accuracy for every additional foot or for every ten levels they are higher than you.**

She nearly growled at the sudden appearance of the window. Basically, it meant unless she was standing right there beside them, she wouldn't hear a word of the conversation. At least, not at her current skill level. She was really getting frustrated at having so much available to her but being unable to use it. Novak wanted to scream the unfairness of it all, wanted to scream at Chloe for keeping her in the dark, and scream at the world for having to fight against so much resistance in order to stand on her own two feet and be free to live her life on her own.

**-Quest Updated!-**

Uninterested in her personal pity-party she had going on, Novak shook off those sour emotions before standing up, dismissing the notion that the key was hiding somewhere in the room. Chances were more likely that one of those beasts she released swallowed it and whoever had it, it was now her responsibility to go get it.

**-Quest Alert!-**

**Time to put down the dogs like the rabid beasts they are! Find and kill the things that ate the keys but don't let them bite you! Or the next full moon you'll become just like them!**

**Kill the beasts! (0/3)**

**Reward:**

**Uncommon Alchemy Reagents**

**Rare Alchemy Reagent**

**?**

**Bonus Reward:**

**Do not lose more than half your health!**

**Unique Armor**

**Avoid getting bitten at all**

**?**

**Failure:**

**For abandoning fellow victims like you in their time of need you make an enemy out of all of them.**

**For dying your companions hope in escaping dies with you**

**For being bitten and remaining uncured you lose what makes you, you, and become an enemy to both worlds**

**Do you accept this quest?**

**Y/N**

There were a lot of odd rewards there and even though it gave her the option to take this quest, Novak felt there really wasn't a question that she would take it. If she didn't she would just fail her other quest in rescuing the prisoners. The idea of getting herself killed by the very things she showed kindness to irked her though. Still... _Yes, _she would take that risk. Yes, she would take any risk thrown at her if it meant finally leaving this place. Novak would make sure of it.

As the window disappeared, Novak kept her knife close and approached the purgatory that awaited her freedom.

* * *

**_-~Daybreak~-_**

**The original chapter ended up being written 25,000 words and counting that I finally grew exasperated with myself and decided to split the chapter into pieces. Let me know your feelings toward the new story and if you decide to follow this story you'll find more and more original twilight aspects in future chapters including places, characters, creatures and more!**

**\- GR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daybreak**

**Chapter Two: A Bloody Sport**

* * *

Novak went through her inventory carefully starting with the knife that consisted of a blade with serrations and a hooked-end

She _Observed _it once more to check the stats and see if she should find another weapon or if this one would work for her.

**Leviathan-issued Combat Knife-**

**A standard-issued silver knife designed with a long, clip-point blade with serrations along the back intended for cutting through the tough skin of certain beings.**

**DMG: 3.5** **(1 Bleeding DMG per minute)**

Her palm felt sweaty as she gripped the handle of the weapon. She didn't feel particularly ready to stab this into someone's gut in order to find that key. Vroucath had better raise his opinion of her once she got back.

Next, she opened her backpack to find the odd loot she placed in her inventory earlier. Holding the tiny bits of curled up metal seemed strange, even as she cast_ Observe_ on it to confirm what theory she was working here.

**-Silver Shavings-**

**These shavings have been made from pure silver which has been distributed to all Leviathan personnel to cleanse their bodies and souls if afflicted by the curse before it has fully manifested in their DNA. They don't always work, but it guarantees an 85% recovery within 24-hours of having the curse.**

What were the odds she found something that would be vital to one of her quests? Maybe she was just fortunate, and maybe she was wrong, but either way just to stay on the safe side she slipped the shavings into the pockets of her pants for easy access.

Then, she turned back to see the whispering trio and decided to let them talk about what she couldn't be apart of freely while she was gone. "I'm going to check the other rooms, I'll be back in a bit." She said, loud enough to catch all of their attention and once she was sure they heard her she walked out of the room, only just catching the hesitant expression on Chloe's face as she left.

Novak smiled slightly at the consideration of her health. Apart from their little world or not, at least someone cared that she was risking her life for complete strangers. Not that any of them knew that last tidbit, but she didn't want to fight resistance for something she knew she had to do.

As she walked down the hallways that got gradually more bloody as she went, she stopped a few times to loot some sparkly corpses before she reached an elevator. Gulping slightly, she stepped in and stared uncertainty at the floor numbers. When no quest updated and nothing sparkled, she went to press a random floor only to freeze. _"Observe," _she thought, feeling a little stupid for having not thought of that earlier.

This time, instead of any words appearing in her vision the colors changed entirely. Colors of the world were replaced in grayscale with the floor buttons glowing white... well, all of them except a single one that was glowing red. Like the color of blood - symbolic really.

**-Your Observe Skill Has Leveled Up!-**

Feeling in a slightly better mood after that bit of good news, Novak pressed the glowing red button before closing her Observe and with it her grayscale vision. As the elevator moved slowly, Novak opened her inventory and pulled out the few useful things she had retrieved from one of the many corpses on her way here.

**-Tactical Boots-**

**A man went above his paygrade to buy these shoes the day before he died. Jet black and great for sneaking, these shoes are designed for stealth, combat, and durability.**

**DT: 2**

**+5% to Sneaking**

Even without socks, the soles of her feet were comforted by the enclosed texture of the shoes, sparing any further strain from running everywhere barefoot. It was a stroke of luck she hadn't slipped on the blood-stained floor yet, but something in her gut told her that luck was about to run out.

Just as her display reminded her she had acquired a full set of gear with a quest update, she pulled out the other useful loot from her backpack. Space inside was getting someone cramped with how much miscellaneous junk she looted from the beast's kills. She didn't know what to do with much of it but she rather be saved by the junk she had scavenged on a whim than be left vulnerable wishing she had done differently.

**-M314 Motion Tracker-**

**A simple but effective hand-held motion-detective surveillance device. The M314 is a high-powered ultrasound scanner that uses doppler-shift discrimination to filter out moving objects from a stationary background as a series of contours of probable location.**

**Range: Twenty meters**

Novak had a hunch this device would be rendered useless when she developed her area sense more, but at her current level, this was just the advantage she needed!

Lastly, there was a weapon.

**-Leviathan-Issued 10mm Pistol-**

**A standard-issued firearm given to Leviathan security personnel. This is a short-barreled handgun used for short-ranged with a rapid firing rate.**

**DMG: 18**

**Ammo: 10mm rounds**

**Clip size: 12**

Unfortunately, she only had about two and a half clips worth of rounds, and each of those extra bullets felt heavy in her pockets. And, only her knife was made of silver, if her theory about these creatures being related to silver was indeed correct. She fumbled with the firearm for a moment, trying to figure out how it worked, and really wished she had a guide or something to help her figure this out.

Any doubts she had about using it fled when the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened revealing... complete darkness. It was a void of nothingness and Novak was beginning to consider just stepping away from the quest all-together and leaving.

But then she thought of the others and how they were all counting on her. She had made herself a promise that she would get them out of here... whether they liked her or not... and she wasn't going to start this new life breaking the value of her word!

**+1 WIL for pushing forward despite how much it terrifies you**

Her spirit lifted somewhat, Novak took that first step out of the elevator shaft and then continued to place one foot in front of the other, slowly, and with every breath, she felt her heartbeat begin to calm.

Well, as calm as it could get in a life-threatening situation.

She kept the knife close in easy reach on her person but kept her dominant hand on the pistol and her other holding the motion detector. With a press of a button the power turned on and through the brightly-lit screen, she was able to see through the darkness a little easier. There was no one in sight but Novak knew better than to trust her eyes in this situation. Keeping one eye on the motion detector, she watched for any signs of life as she slowly knelt to the ground.

Unlike the sixth floor, this hallway was oddly clean of blood-stains and the stench of death. Still, she couldn't help but feel unrested as she settled in the darkness, eyeing the ground for any signs of clues where the creatures she hunts wait.

Her fingers felt the smooth tiled floor and felt deep indentions carved there. As she showed the motion detector's screen down on it, she spotted an odd shadow ahead and approached it apprehensively. When she was close enough, the strange shadow revealed itself to be a bloodied footprint that seemed to be half-man, half-animal. The main print was human enough, but there were clear paw impressions from where the claws had indented the ground.

Casting _Observe _on it revealed the area relit in grayscale with the blood print glowing neon red - a clear sign that she was on the right trail. She looked up and found that she could see the blood prints continue ten feet ahead and knew that this was what she needed to follow.

**You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Tracking - Your ability to pick up trails and track your target proficiently. Lv.1 (5%)**

An eyebrow rose in surprise at the display. Five whole percent? She's pretty sure that's the most she's seen her skill progress at one time. She continued to follow the trail, keeping her hand pressed gently to the ground where she could feel the indentions as she pressed forward. Further, into the greying darkness, she went and as it wrapped around her like a cold suffocating blanket, her motion detector remained blank of motion signatures.

Worse? The trail split up into three paths. Not one trail lit up brighter than another. This left her uncertain of where to go; what path to take that likely led to her death. She swallowed tightly, despite feeling a lack of moisture in her throat, and threw herself to the left before she could back out. When she crossed through the threshold of a doorway she found her footsteps getting shaky and her heart begun to beat wildly in her chest once more.

_Beep-beep!_ She jolted as the two blue dots suddenly appeared on the motion-detector and with the sight she felt her heart stutter in her chest. Twenty feet. _Beep-beep! _That was the maximum distance her device picked up lifeforms. That meant she had less than twenty feet of distance between herself and the creatures. Suddenly relieved she kept her Grayscale Vision on, she looked at the motion-detector a final time before putting it away. One was approaching ahead while the other was coming from behind her.

**Bloodlust Detected!**

The feeling of being cornered like prey crossed her mind, but as she held a silver knife in one hand and a firearm in the other she decided she would not go down without a fight.

**Lv. 5 Threat Detected!**

A red blur darted in the room and Novak barely had a moment to breathe before she was barreled into by a force made of pure muscle. She hit the ground hard and barely swung her knife in time to push the gaping maw away from her body. The beast snarled and continued to try and take a bite out of her but Novak regained her bearing as adrenaline shot through her like fire was in her veins to pull the trigger. Bullets flew and a yelp resounded throughout the room as the creature backed off, shaking its fur roughly as though the motion alone would dislodge the bullets wedged there.

**Lv. 5 Threat Detected!**

Perfect timing. She let out a frustrated yell as another red blur appeared in her vision. Both creatures were moving too fast for her _Observe_ to pick them up (she hoped it was a level thing) but at least her _Area Sense_ was good for something. She stumbled unto her feet from where she'd been thrown and tried to bring both beasts together to give her an opening. But with so little light and only seeing colors of grey and red she found that her maneuverability was hindered. Stumbling through the dark trying to keep her footing without dropping her weapons wasn't her ideal defense but as two giant beasts loomed over her she found that between the stench of death in their breaths and the feral way they approached her left her with more fear in her heart than when she released them.

A snap of teeth just barely missed her throat but her swift escape only lasted once and did not save her from sharp claws digging into her shoulders so deep she could've sworn they touched her bones. She barely heard the scream that came out of her mouth, too blinded by the pain and the terror knowing that she was pinned down in place with nowhere to go.

**-HP] 37/50-**

**Blood Loss: Health Regeneration Disabled**

The warning scared her. She felt like she was done. Like her life was over.

But then, then she felt anger. Hot-white burning rage suddenly swelled in her like her very heart had been replaced with magma. The fear was acute but the helplessness of her situation fueled the raging fire building inside her and she roared. Novak pushed back with all her strength before stabbing down into the beast's eye, pain pushed aside as she twisted the knife and felt the momentum between them both pull her forward. Away from the trapped enclosure.

Claws were withdrawn from her shoulder, her body was thrown aside, and freely she pushed against the flat of her palms and leaped back on to her feet. Nauseous and dizzy though she was, Novak let the pain anchor her as she sprinted out the doorway leaving the monsters behind as she tried to find a way out. A door to another room. A stairway. Anything! Each breath she took felt like it wasn't enough but she couldn't slow her pace to catch her breath. Her greyscale vision was becoming a distraction as it pointed out all the red trails went in the opposite direction and everything else was left indistinguishable.

Deactivating the greyscale so that she was bathed in charcoal once again she found that she preferred it over the greyscale for the absence of light before was revealed to exist up ahead. She picked up her pace even as she felt what little of her energy she had regenerated diminish quickly. Nothing mattered more to her than reaching that light.

Bursting through the door she was greeted with what looked like a small kitchen with a microwave and food stored in dishes tucked into the corners. A refrigerator was in the back but what caught her eye was the sparkles glittering in the back. Remembering herself, she quickly shut the door and pushed a chair up under the doorknob with the hope to buy her time as she quickly rummaged through the room looking for eatable resources. Fruit, packaged goods, canned foods, and as many bottled liquids as she could find she placed in her backpack as fast as she could before finally going to the sparkling item which turned out to be a strange small bowl and a handle of sorts. Quickly casting the normal _Observe _on it to ID the item-

**Mortar and Pestle**

**This is the basic apparatus required to combine two or more ingredients to create a potion or poison. Your ? skill requires a level of at least 25 before being able to use other apparatus.**

She picked it up and held it in her hands with curiosity. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, despite that not meaning much, she realized this small little thing had so much potential. If nothing else, it branched out new ideas whereas without it she felt like she had nothing.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Scavenging - Your proficiency in finding hidden objects in an area that could be of use. Increases your chance of finding something valuable or unique. ****Lv.1 ****(13%)**

Guttural growls broke through the silence in the darkness and Novak froze, wondering if they knew she was there. Quickly, she scrounged her mind for any ideas on what sort of poison she could make. Whatever those creatures were, they were a hardy thing because even after stabbing one in the eye she was certain it was still alive due to the lack of quest updates.

She thought about what Chloe said, about how they reacted to the sight of humans. The way they didn't even hesitate in attacking her showed a quality she could only associate with feral dogs and she knew that meant they wouldn't stop coming after her until they were put down. She pulled the silver shavings out and quickly tossed them in the mortar, hoping they would be good for something, and then looked around for anything she could use as a second ingredient.

Her shoulder ached causing her to look over at the gaping wounds where her blood was still coming out of. She let out a heavy exhale, uncertain how to treat such an injury when she could soon be dead. Then, an idea struck her.

Human blood. What if that was as tempting to go after as herself? She didn't know for sure if it would work, but it was as good an idea as any and so she placed the bowl against the wound, wincing as she pressed hard enough against it for the blood to spill faster into the bowl until a decent amount was inside. Taking the pestle into her hand, she began to stir the two ingredients slowly, unsure of what to do.

A loud slam rebounded off the door and Novak knew she had been found. With great relief, it only took a few stirs of the mixture before the ingredients began to rapidly distill into a liquid. Like magic, the mortar and pestle did the work for her and the distilled liquid swirled into a fine solid red color, hiding the silver within it.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill-**

**Alchemy - ****Your ability to use the ancient metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by transmuting the energy of the combined materials into a new form. Lv.1 (10%)**

Dismissing the window she hardly understood, Novak pulled out one of the many empty vials she stored in her backpack and begun to fill them with the mixture. When the first vial was full, a window suddenly appeared around the vial with a glaring question mark.

**-You Have Created A New Poison!-**

**Decide What To Name It**

Not really having the time to really invest a good name to the poison, she said the first thing that came to mind, "Silver Blood" and watched as the vial was tagged with the name making it very distinguishable should she make any future potions or poisons. At the corner of her eye she could see a subtle update that her Codex has been updated, assuring her she could find more information on it should she forget.

Once she had filled all the vials she had, she took the leftover mixture inside the mortar and took out her clips to paint the bullets red. She even dipped her already blood-soaked knife in it and hoped it would give her an advantage. Placing all but one of the vials in her backpack, she looked around for an advantage point and found a vent up above.

Climbing up the cabinets wasn't difficult but it was time-consuming in making sure she had a firm grip. By the time she had the vent opened, the door was beginning to splinter from the combined forces throwing themselves against it. Without any further hesitation, she wormed her way inside the vent before turning around, lying face-down on her stomach as she peeked out through the vent just as the door was broken down revealing the two beasts in their true form without the darkness or the greyscale obscuring how fearsome they truly looked.

What she had long since wondered became of those men she released from their cages, she now knew why Chloe spoke so ominously of them. For those who had once been men had now become unimaginable creatures, not even her deepest fears could conjure. They were things of the worst of nightmares; bipedal creatures that looked more wolf than human, in the way that they walked on their toes with tall heels raised off the ground. In the way, their vulpine features were shown in their long muzzle and pointed ears - that shifted down threateningly as they slowly tread into the room. Both of them were about the same size and that size alone was double the average height of a full-grown man.

Aside from the distracting fuzzy vulpine tail, they had hands, feet, biceps and a torso that somewhat resembled a human's but everything else was covered in short coarse fur that was thick and vast down their collar and the broad of their shoulders, down to the center of their stomach in a V-shape. Even the fur down their spine resembled a mohawk in the way the fur spiked up from the back. She could see her blood drip from one of the razor-like three-inch claws that replaced their nails. With each step, an incessant clink echoed throughout the room.

Even from up above she could see their really _really_ sharp and elongated fangs dripping with red-tinted saliva from their mouths. Massive, muscular shoulders heaved with each breath they took and she was reminded of how one of them brutally barreled into her. They were a truly frightening creature to behold.

Her hand tightened around the vial of the poison she made, waiting with her heart beating so loud she was sure they could hear it that she could practically taste the moment they noticed her watching them up above. But they were at a disadvantage because the moment they were both in her direct line-of-sight she cast _Observe _on them, so sure they were in range.

The one closest to her; black-furred with piercing yellow eyes that were practically swallowed by its pupil was the one her skill caught first.

**Other**

**Lv. 5**

**HP] 650/650 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 623/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 25/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**You are a human and you are the enemy. Nothing else matters.**

Her game now paused allowed her the reprieve to truly express the sheer magnification of how terrifying this creature was based on its power. The Stats her Observe skill her were brief but gave her what she needed all the same. Like how this thing wasn't even a level ten and it's Beast Form was clearly boosting it to an intimidating standard.

She wondered even for a moment if this was a battle she couldn't win. An enemy she couldn't fight. No doubt Vroucath or Everae would be wiping the floor with these things while she was here already wounded with hardly a scratch on them. She pushed her insecurities away with a deep breath, exhaling as she reminded herself that the reason she was here was that they were still locked in a cage. She looked to the hand holding the vial and reminded herself that even if she couldn't wipe the floor with these 'Others' face-to-face, she could strike them from places they couldn't reach her.

Shifting her eyes on the second beast revealed its stats, but she made a side-note to be extra cautious with that one. For the red-and-white-furred beast was clearly missing an eye that was still bleeding profusely down the gouges of the socket she had stabbed with a knife now firmly tucked in the hem of her pants. The firearm replaced the bloody blade's presence in her other hand due to its range capacity. Novak preferring to avoid close-range after her latest injury.

**Other**

**Lv. 5**

**HP] -600/650 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 624/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 25/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**Permanent Eye Loss: You have incapacitated it with a silver weapon! It is now permanently blinded in one eye.**

**Silver Vulnerability: Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

**You are a human and you are the enemy who has permanently blinded it in one eye. Suffice to say this creature will hunt you down to the ends of the world for what you've taken from it. Nothing else matters.**

She gulped at that last part. The good news was she now knew the guards carried silver shavings on them for this reason. That told her the poison she came up with would be especially effective against them. The moment her_ Observe_ skill was off she would need to strike fast. She honestly rather hit the red one first but the black one was closest and she wouldn't let this opportunity pass. So, with a deep sigh followed by a fast inhale, she let the Game unpause and let the present unfold.

Blacky, as she took to calling the thing in her head, sniffed the air once before its head snapped toward the cabinet she had climbed up. She tracked her eyes with it as the other one, 'Red', snooped around the room, bumping into furniture on its blind spot much to its increasing fury by the sound of its sickening snarls.

Right as she deemed the time was right, she slid her upper body out of the vent - knowing full-well the sound pin-pointed her location - and threw the vial at Blacky as she fired the poisoned bullets at it. All at once, the two were in motion with Red trying to reach her by jumping, fortunately, hindered by its out-of-portioned body weight and Blacky doing the equivalent of a scream as glass shattered against it the same moment bullets pierced its ugly maw.

**-You Have Discovered A Skill!-**

**Trapping - ****Your ability to lure and trap targets as well as dismantle foreign traps within your skill level. Lv.1 (10%)**

Unexpected, but before she could ponder more about the sudden discovery and progression of the skill her _Observe _replaced the window with-

**Other**

**Lv. 5**

**HP] -425/600 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 623/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 25/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**Silver Poisoning: Through injury and ingestion, you have successfully poisoned it! It now faces likely death as its senses and bodily function deteriorates with every minute.**

**Silver Vulnerability: ****Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

**You are a human and you are the enemy. Nothing else matters.**

As Blacky fell to the ground pawing at its face that was all but bubbling from the wounds, Red suddenly and unexpectedly turned away from her to run over to its friend. It wasn't a pleasant sight, seeing the effects of silver poisoning on them, but she knew in her heart she did what she had to do.

**+1 PER for seeing things in different perspectives**

The attribute bonus was unexpected, but it turned her stomach in the reminder that she would have to see this again two more times. Even now, with Red standing perfect in her crossfires, she felt her hand waver. What was this like? Knowing the thing you hated most had just killed a comrade? This was the first non-human life she had taken, but an Other life taken didn't feel any lighter than the human. In fact, she knew she hadn't felt this strongly when she took the Leviathan's life...

She stopped, determinedly pushing the ache and questions in her heart to the back of her mind. She could grieve at any time but only had one chance to live, and if that meant she had to kill, then she would.

She was only able to fire off one shot though before Red seemed to pick up her sudden change-of-heart and narrowly missed the headshot, the bullet instead hitting the dying Blacky instead, who barely winced at the injury. Red backing off from Blacky revealed that the silver poisoning was now causing his body to try and reject the poisoning, where silver and red bile was coming out of his mouth along with questionable partially digested items.

**Other**

**HP] -125/600 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 623/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 25/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**Silver Poisoning: Through injury and ingestion, you have successfully poisoned it! It now faces likely death as its senses and bodily function deteriorates with every minute.**

**Silver Infection: So long as a silver bullet remains in its body, its wounds will only get worse as its body burns up on the inside.**

**Blood Poisoning: Due to extended exposure to concentrated silver, its blood now contains traces of silver that has incapacitated it under duress of excruciating agony.**

**Organ Failure: Due to extended exposure to Silver Poisoning, it's organs have begun to shut down.**

**Silver Vulnerability: ****Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

**You are a human and you are the enemy. Nothing else matters.**

Confirming with _Observe _that Blacky was likely dead, she didn't hesitate this time and open fired on Red who side-stepped and dodged each incoming bullet with surprising, frustrating, skill until the next time she pulled the trigger it gave an empty click Red stopped and glared at her with such hatred in its waspish eyes that Novak was already trying to open her inventory when the worst thing could have happened yet.

**-Error-**

**You cannot open your Inventory in active combat**

And Red _howled._

It was a loud, ear-piercing wail that systematically flooded throughout the entire building and paralyzed Novak like she had been frozen in place. The temptation to flee in the other direction had overwhelmed everything... but before she could even wonder why her stats had already appeared like a foreboding warning.

**-HP] 37/50-**

**Howl of Terror: You are paralyzed with fear for 30 seconds and are+50% tempted to flee**

**Blood Loss: Health Regeneration Disabled**

Even with the notification and the knowledge of what this feeling was, she still couldn't escape it. For that half-minute paralyzed, that wail echoed through the walls leaving her ears ringing and cold sweat beading upon her skin. When it finally ended she realized her breath had been caught and she was left fighting a violent shiver.

But the answering howl was ten-times as worse and she was put through the motions all over again.

**Bloodlust Detected!**

But someone this one was worse. Instead of a loud wail, she was hearing something more akin to a lion's roar that shook the table and the chairs, the cabinets and the broken-down door like it was in the air itself. It reached her like a punch to the gut, knocking all the breath from her lungs and replacing it with frost; like it became the embodiment of pain itself as it reverberated inside her like a bullet.

She felt like its claws were inside her, tearing through her tissue and muscle and digging a tunnel to her heart. Her vision was filled with blood; on her clothes, skin, the vent and all around her. Like her body was being ripped apart from the inside and she was seeing the aftermath.

Then it was over, and she could catch her breath but somehow no oxygen was entering her lungs as panic took hold. She barely noticed she had pulled away from the vent and had curled into herself - tucking herself into a ball as tears slipped through her eyes relentlessly. Her teeth chattered in her mouth like she was still cold and each time she tried to take a breath she barely got a tendril inside.

**-HP] 37/50-**

**Panic Attack: Due to being within a 20-foot radius of this Alpha's Howl, you have been paralyzed with fear for 150 seconds.**

**Blood Loss: Health Regeneration Disabled**

Glad that this feeling was a temporary thing was a passing relief because those 150 seconds of not breathing were _not _pleasant in the least. Each second felt more like an hour and the Game offered her no clock to tell how much time had passed. Worse-

**Minor Hypoxia: For every five seconds without oxygen, your Health depletes by -1 and your Energy Regeneration has been disabled**

Even focusing became a struggle but by the time she had finished reading the update of her status she was both horrified and relieved as black spots appeared in her vision. By the time hours had felt had passed and her vision was very nearly swallowed by darkness, her lungs suddenly expanded and oxygen flew down her throat in a rush.

Greedily she drank it in while coughing at the same time, every few breaths seeming to tickle the back of her throat and was thrown out. But steadily she regained her breathing and with it, her movement. Her heart still beat like a hummingbird's wings and her skin had an unhealthy hue to it, but she was alive if nothing else.

She winced, however, when she got a good look at her stats and really begun to regret coming in here alone.

**-HP] 25/50-**

**-EP] 30/50-**

**Blood Loss: Health Regeneration Disabled**

Already her bonus reward for this quest was in jeopardy. If she lost even a single point more she would have lost more than her current health and she really wanted that unique armor when this was all over. Between her ripped up shirt from where Red nailed her good and how her leather pants were the armor on her body, she needed something better.

But that Alpha scared the life out of her and Red was furious with her and that meant losing more Health was more than likely. It would be foolish to fight them as she was now... but neither was she running away.

She needed to get rid of her Blood Loss trait if she was going to be able to continue fighting but before she could do anything she needed to check her surroundings. Slowly, she unfurled her body and crawled back over to the vent opening, peering through with great hesitation to find...

Nothing.

Red and the Alpha she didn't even get to see were both nowhere in sight. The table was flipped and the chairs destroyed, cabinets gouged with deep claw marks and the place where Blacky had been was replaced with- oh.

She cast _Observe _on it to see if she could learn anything but all she got was-

**Davis**

**Here lies a lethal case of silver poisoning. If you hadn't known better, you'd think he was human, eh?**

The true name of the beast she had dubbed 'Blacky' having a real name threw her. She supposed that even beasts could have names, and since she had seen them as men before beasts, she probably should've realized they had actual lives when they weren't seeking the ruin of the human race. But, more importantly, his corpse was sparkling. That meant he might have the key she was looking for... but to go down there just sent an uneasy feeling through her.

Her _Area Sense_ wasn't giving her any clues and she wondered if it even would tell her anything after the initial warning. Was this just another thing she would have to level to assure her life-expectancy? Still, it would be so easy to forget where this room was if she had to search the entire floor to find the other two. And really, she wanted to stall as much time before facing the others.

But what if her Area Sense hadn't said anything because they were still nearby? She looked at her wound and remembered her quest requirements. With a groan, she slumped back and determined fixing her Blood Loss triumphed the search for the key. As she eyed the backpack icon wishing she could search the contents for some kind of solution she suddenly jolted. Slapping her forehead as though it would somehow untangle her brain cells, she realized she had an easy solution to find out if the Others were nearby.

She put a hand over the backpack icon and waited for a long moment. A few seconds later and her breath caught thinking she really was still surrounded by beasts when it glowed and expanded in a single motion, relieving Novak of her moment of anxiety.

Inside she had only a handful left of the silver shavings - useless to her now with her quest requirements if she's bitten - three vials of Silver Blood, a dozen or so bottles of water, the food, the Motion Tracker, and the junk she looted earlier; a ballpoint pen, a small pile of thin rope, a blood-stained ring, a mysterious syringe, a shot glass, a lighter, and mint leaf. Wasn't particularly impressive, really.

None of it would help an open - very much still bleeding - wound. To her knowledge, anyway. If not to heal the injury somehow, the very least she could do was stop the bleeding. Inspecting her oversized ripped shirt, she decided sacrificing a sleeve wouldn't be so bad and used the knife to tear the fabric from the seam.

When she had a good length of blue fabric in her hands, she clumsily attempted to wrap it around her collarbone and shoulder. After a couple, terribly inaccurate attempt, she finally got it and made sure to tie it tight enough that it was a constant ache when she moved it. She had no clue if she did it right, but hoped by the lack of depleting health updates that she was in the green.

After that, she removed the Motion Tracker and used the morsel of the rope she had to tie it around her wrist. Switching it on, she found no signs of life within the twenty-meters of range it had and quickly searched for the volume key to tune it down. Keeping the small hope she could see them before they saw (or heard) her.

And lastly, she removed her remaining vials of poison and tucked them into the large pockets of her pants - really, really hoping they wouldn't break in the duration of a fight. Ready to head down to loot the corpse, she slowly descended from the vent to the top of the cabinets and tried to continue quietly down to the floor.

Novak was pretty sure she failed at that.

When no man or monster came charging through the doorway though, she relaxed a little even as her heart pumped for a fight. Wasting little time, she crouched over the man and touched the sparkles, grateful when the game paused so she could review its contents without paranoia. There was a fair amount of goods and she had to remind herself it was no doubt from all the bodies they gorged on their way here.

**Impure ? Blood**

**This sample of ? blood has been poisoned by high levels of concentrated silver and has been twisted by Leviathan like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn.**

**.**

**Car Keys**

**This half-digested key has been left intact but its fob is an utter goner.**

**.**

**Drinking Flask**

**Half-empty? Half-full? Either way, whoever once owned this needed a drink.**

**.**

**Busted Walky-Talkie**

**Leviathan Guards all wore this to communicate long-distance. Unfortunately, half-digested and chewed up there's no way it's working now.**

**.**

**Silver Bullets**

**Although you have to scrub the blood off to see the silver, these are an effective weapon against certain Others.**

**+5% DMG against ?**

**.**

**Weapon Harness**

**Leviathan Guards use this to have their weapons concealed but within quick access. +10% draw speed.**

All in all, it wasn't a bad loot. She had no idea what a car was and the walkie-talkie was so useless she didn't even touch it, but the rest? Great! Although she wasn't sure what she would do with the questionable impure blood, she settled with transferring the liquid into one of the bottles (after drinking the water first) and placed it back in her inventory.

**HP] 45/50**

**EP] 50/50**

**Hydrated: For drinking purified water you gain +20 HP and +20 EP!**

Startled, she stared at the words even as she felt a strange sort of warmth return to her body. Like life was being given back to her, in a weird sense. An accurate sense, seeing the state of her health. She was almost tempted to drink another bottle or eat some of the food but with her Blood Loss Trait absent she knew it would be redundant with her Health Regeneration enabled.

Instead, she took the time to strap the weapon harness over her shoulders, replace the Silver Blood-dipped bullet clip with the Silver Bullets, and then sheathed both weapons and extra clips in the slots available on the harness. If a little uncomfortable by the odd shift in weight, Novak tried not to show it with the overwhelming relief she wouldn't have to be too worried about nicking herself or shooting herself in the foot while carrying her weapons now.

That, and she felt slightly more prepared to face her literal fears and finally finish this quest to meet back up with the others. Activating her _Observe's_ Greyscale Vision she watched as her world dyed grey to reveal the discreet trails the wolfmen, she decided to dub them, left behind in their wake. Neon red pawprints practically glowed as she approached them, hand brushing against the ground where one left deeper claw engraves than the other.

Even close-up like this, she had no other tells than the engravings to tell the Alpha apart from the other one. She sighed, feeling dread in her heart at facing yet another unknown variable, but swallowed the anxiety before it could resurface again and pushed onward. The Motion Tracker stayed suspiciously clear of life and Novak wanted so desperately to occupy her mind but knew better than to move her focus off anything but her objective.

This turned out to be wise when her Motion Tracker picked up a life form. The volume blissfully silent would've easily been missed had she not been paying attention and as the trail continued northward right along with the line of the tracker's sight, she quietly pulled out her firearm and held it with both hands, steadying her hand from the burden of carrying it. Oddly, within ten feet she was instantly able to see the form of one of the wolfmen, yet no Bloodlust warning was in sight.

Uneasy, Novak inched forward to see the snarling one-eyed Red staring at her hard but with the fury of before somehow absent. As she raised her weapon in threat, the creature merely turned its back to her and ran - disappearing from her range of sight. She deactivated her Greyscale Vision to extend her vision but all that greeted her was silence and darkness. Reactivated the Greyscale, she only spared a glance at her Motion Tracker to see that life was still within twenty feet.

She continued down the trail, feeling more and more exposed with every foot extended, and kept her firearm raised and ready for any sign of trap ahead. She didn't think the wolfmen were intelligent for such a strategy but she had already underestimated her enemy once, she dared not do so again.

By the time she was near what she was sure was Red again, she was nearing a large open room that could've served as a lobby with how much space there was. Walking near it made her nervous. When she saw the wolfish form glowing red throughout the grey room standing still, she wondered if it thought she couldn't see it through the darkness. She wondered why it didn't immediately pounce.

She deactivated her Greyscale vision again and what she found through the darkened room with barely enough light to give Red a shadow made her pause. Because there were two shadows and only one creature. She didn't dare take her eyes away from Red to see the Motion Tracker but she was sure she would've noticed - that it would've noticed - if there were two life signs before walking into this room.

**Bloodlust Detected!**

Following the warning, a growl rumbled out of the shadows and Novak felt the hair rise on her arms in warning. Already she felt like she was covered in her own blood again like the life was being drained out of her, and a chilling sweat slid down the back of her neck. The fury in the air felt as heavy as it did before, replacing the oxygen in the room, that each breath tasted like lead.

Red still hadn't moved and as she spared a second to quickly analyze her surroundings, by the time she looked back at Red her heart nearly stopped to see that the extra shadow now stood in front of her.

**Bloodlust Detected!**

She threw herself forward instinctively, feeling a burning sensation flood down the arch of her spine, but managed a rollback to her feet saving her from the jaws of the leaping form of Red, missing her by centimeters. She sprinted forward, withdrawing her knife just before turning around in time to see two forms in a blur of motion. Before she could cast her _Observe _on them, the larger of the two actually _leaped on the wall _and landed on the balcony (she was just noticing now) out of sight.

**-You Have Discovered A New Skill!-**

**Evasion - Your ability to evade attacks successfully without taking a beating. Evasion also decides your proficiency in becoming undetected when being sought after. Lv. 1 (61%)**

Red kept his feet firmly on the ground but this time she could see the challenge and hatred in his eye. Kind of freaked out, Novak merely shifted her stance so she had somewhat a better balance in her footing. She waited for it to charge and steadied her weapon for it. Expectedly, Red charged and she fired, but it evaded it with just as great as skill as she witnessed with Blacky.

A growl suddenly came from behind her and she mistakenly turned to see the deadly visage of the Alpha before she was literally picked up and tossed to the side, her back slamming into the wall with a jarring shake.

**-HP] 47/50-**

She quickly stumbled to her feet despite the dizziness that overcame her briefly. Somehow, she hadn't been injured by its claws when it grabbed her and she didn't even have the time to wonder why when Red was lunging at her again that she barely dodged it's claws again when in the next moment the Alpha was in front of her again, it's amber eyes locked on her own and it gave her a toothy grin. She tried to pull the trigger in time but she was too late and in a blink, it was gone and Red had rammed his head into her like a wall.

She fell.

Then flipped before Red could sink his maws in her, spinning in the same moment to slash her knife down its rawhide. It barely even winced.

Novak quickly put some distance between Red and her and fully turned her eyes on the Motion Tracker to find the Alpha in front of her - so above her - and Red moving in from her left. She swerved around its lunge and in a single motion sheathed her knife and withdrew a vial, throwing it at Red who barely managed to turn his head when the vial shattered against him.

He snarled, shaking his fur from the sticky wetness of the blood - but that's just it, its blood, not water - and the glass broke the skin enough that some of it got in. He whimpered briefly but in a second he seemed to have recovered and lunged at her in greater fervor than ever before. With only one weapon in-hand she barely managed to dodge, but even though she did each time she found her energy waning and the surprise attacks of the Alpha left her paranoid and jittery from all the adrenaline.

Her Motion Tracker saved her life a few times now and just as she was beginning to land some hits, the Alpha leaped down from its overhead perch again and this time was too close to dodge with Red attacked from the side. She froze as she heard a crunch, teeth embedded where her arm was and she barely managed to yank her arm away.

Too her greatest relief and worst fear, she found that the teeth hadn't broken her skin but it had broken something.

_The Motion Tracker._

The screen was totally demolished and it was clearly unrecoverable. Furious and scared at the sudden disadvantage, she watched as the two deadly creatures cornered in on her. The Alpha, brown-furred and narrow-eyed seemed to gesture something to Red, who nodded in a bow-like sort of manner and slowly began to walk toward her. It was extremely intimidating, and with every step it took, she felt more and more like its prey.

Before it got too close, she remembered herself and cast _Observe_ on the Alpha, who was now still and close enough to do so.

**Lv. 20 ? Alpha**

**HP] 1250 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 1150 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 10/25**

**FOC] 0%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

Did that mean it was allied to itself or was there some Alpha of Alphas out there? The horror at the thought was firmly pushed to the back of her mind as her eyes narrowed at the rest of the data.

**Telepathic Command: As the Alpha, it has the ability to communicate with its packmates and even temper their fury.**

Well, that suddenly explained Red's cool-headedness.

**Pain Absorption: The Alpha has absorbed its packmates' pain as it's own. This does not erase the injury.**

She gripped the knife tighter, realizing how much a danger Red now posed. Injured but unable to feel it? That meant she wouldn't be able to debilitate it with the silver. She could only speed up its death. And that was only if she could get close enough to deliver a lethal wound. That was kind of a big if.

Turning her _Observe _on Red told her much of what she already knew.

**Other**

**Lv. 5**

**HP] -515/650 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 601/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 20/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**Permanent Eye Loss: You have incapacitated it with a silver weapon! It is now permanently blinded in one eye.**

**Silver Vulnerability: Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

**Pain Absorbed: The Alpha now carries the burden of pain. +5% DMG bonus to all attacks.**

**You are a human and you are the enemy who has permanently blinded it in one eye. Suffice to say this creature will hunt you down to the ends of the world for what you've taken from it. Nothing else matters.**

The damage bonus was mildly terrifying but she held fast to the belief they needed her to be terrified by their visages closing in on her. So without further adou she waited for Red to close in with a plan firmly in mind, her hand twitchy as she kept one eye on the telepathic alpha. Her guess was that the Alpha was Red's eyes and ears whenever she did something he didn't see.

But if Red was close enough he would overlap the Alpha's line of sight and leave him wide open. It seemed like a pretty obvious attack but she hoped that the Alpha's go-ahead gesture before meant they both thought she was dead-meat.

By the time Red stepped in front of the Alpha's sight, he was maybe three feet away from her and she could not say she was fine with the distance. His arm was in reaching distance if she counted the claws (which she did) and he was towering over her with fangs as long as her hand wide open and eyes full of vengeful malice.

Whether it wanted to turn her or simply render her to shreds, she never gave it the chance. Instead, she grabbed her handgun with one hand and charged forward with her knife going for the throat in the other. It tried to leap away to the side but its steps were sloppy and stumbling, clearly having not expected her attack. So blinded by rage, he was, he barely turned his head away from the jab at his throat, but completely overlooked where her other hand went.

_Bang-bang-bang!_

The sound of the silver bullets echoed violently throughout the room and she heard the Alpha wail behind Red, who now had three bullet wounds through its chest. She hoped none had gone clean through, but in case she doubted it she pulled the trigger again-

_Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang!_

She didn't even hesitate though the muscles in her fingers quickly ached. She didn't hesitate as Red desperately tried to get away from her while his Alpha writhed and barked in anguish.

Eight silver bullets had gone into its chest. Even if he couldn't feel pain, Novak knew he still had human biology. She made sure to shoot the stomach, the liver, the heart, and everything that looked mildly lethal to her. Everything but the throat was spared because she needed the alpha to be crippled by the pain. She needed it to hurt and be vulnerable.

**Other**

**Lv. 5**

**HP] -515/650 (+Beast Form)**

**EP] 601/625 (+Beast Form)**

**MP] 20/25**

**FOC: 2%**

**Allegiance: Alpha**

**Permanent Eye Loss: You have incapacitated it with a silver weapon! It is now permanently blinded in one eye.**

**Silver Vulnerability: Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

**Pain Absorbed: The Alpha now carries the burden of pain. +5% DMG bonus to all attacks.**

**You are a human and you are the enemy who has permanently blinded it in one eye. Suffice to say this creature will hunt you down to the ends of the world for what you've taken from it. Nothing else matters.**

**Silver Infection: So long as a silver bullet remains in its body, its wounds will only get worse as its body burns up on the inside.**

**Organ Failure: Due to a silver bullet to several major areas, it's organs have begun to shut down.**

**Silver Vulnerability: ****Due to inflicting a severe wound to it, you have completely disabled it's Health and Stamina Regeneration; with an additional Bleeding Damage Bonus to go with its injury using silver.**

Tempted to finish it off but needing to get a good shot at the Alpha while it was slowed, she slipped away from Red whose body seemed to be turning paralyzed, she rushed the Alpha - firing the final four shots of the chip into its torso before all but throwing her entire body's weight into the swing of her silver knife, ripping through its heavily muscled chest and knocking it on its back, where she tried to push further followed by a cruel twist.

The alpha cried out and a heartbeat later she felt all its muscles relax.

Novak pulled away from it with a sigh and turned back to see what became of Red only to stop. Or better said, she was forced to a stop.

She looked down in what felt like a sort of out-of-body experience where she found five six-inch nails protruding from her torso wet with her blood. At first, she felt no pain, but then she felt it everywhere. Blood unexpectedly fell from her lips in a shower as she coughed, feeling like her lungs were being flooded. Hot breath huffed against the back of her neck and she felt the stench of it down to her very bones. The stench of death, of blood, of ruin. The very creature she had told herself she wouldn't underestimate she turned her back to.

Another clawed hand clamped down on her shoulder harshly, irritating the injury its packmate delivered and re-injured as its claws sunk into the same place Blacky had. She cried out as it took it slow, giving inch by inch as its claws double the length sunk deep into her shoulder, and her blood begun to stream through the thin fabric of the ragged shirt.

Her feet weren't even touching the floor now, the Alpha now fully on its feet and holding her up like a trophy. She looked to the side to find Red dead - not surprising - with his own claws sticking out his throat - that one was surprising - and has she hung limply in his alpha's hands she finally understood what Red had done when she decided to spare him to forlong his Alpha's pain.

Furious at herself, she tried to move her hands but everything hurt and barely a muscle twitched. A scream ripped through her mouth, full of frustration and agony, and she was forced to consider this was her end.

Hot breath crept closer to her neck and she was sure she knew what was soon to happen. She was so sure this was how she was going to die, that it would end so pathetically because she got cocky, and she would leave the others trapped because she couldn't do what needed to be done-

only for a physical barrier to seem to throw her - and the alpha - forward as a high-pitched keening scream tore through the room and left not only the alpha crumpled to the ground whining with its ears taut against its head, but Novak screaming with it as she was dislodged from the alpha's claws and thrown across the floor leaving behind a bloody smear. Her ears were ringing and her vision was white-hot; like nails were raking against chalkboard right up against her ears.

She couldn't stop screaming even when she was left the only one making noise; she felt like the grim reaper himself was standing over her to shake her hand. Everything had gone so cold that she could see her breath come in white smoke even when all breath was expelled from her lungs and the screaming that remained came internally.

Novak continued to fight against the cold, against the death, even as she felt her wounds begin to gape from the seizure-like movement of her desperation. Nothing could break through the haze of terror like-she-was-about-to-die.

But then she felt a warmth deep inside her like nothing she had ever felt before. It was sort of like how she imagined the sun to feel; chasing away every chill and despair buried in her body to wrap around her heart - except in the place her heart didn't exist - like a hug. It wasn't suffocating or needy in any way and slowly she relaxed. Her heart still pound in her chest like a sledgehammer and she could still feel the acute pain of her wounds, but the fear of dying and the cold had abandoned her.

"Shh," a voice husked, like it was unused to making such a soft sound meant to lull even the most frightened animals to sleep. It sounded familiar, in a strange sort of way, so instead of fighting it or even feeling offended by such handling, she instead let it be. The warmth slowly unwrapped itself from her even though she whimpered barely loud enough to be heard as it left, the cold remained afar even as shivers wracked through her body.

Furious sounding snarls that failed to mask it's pain pierced through the dark of her conscious and with great effort, Novak remembered how to open her eyes. Everything was too bright even when the room was barely lit, and she grunted unnoticeable as she found the energy to look up. Feet were walking away from where she lay, she didn't have the strength to look higher, but she could see the collapsed form of the alpha trying to find its footing as her unknown savior approached them.

She palmed the floor, nails chilled from the cold tiled floor as she tried to drag herself forward, but her torso and shoulder all but seized and she was rendered paralyzed in place as a warning appeared.

**-HP] 3/50-**

**-EP] 0/25-**

**Blood Loss: Health Regen Disabled**

**Internal Bleeding: A claw pierced something vital and now you're coughing blood. If left untreated, the injury becomes lethal in 300 seconds.**

**Rib Fracture: You're lucky you didn't break a rib, but still you're going to have trouble breathing. Energy Regen Disabled.**

**Dislocated Shoulder: Due to blunt force trauma, the mobility of your right arm is disabled.**

The fact that she would be dead if left untreated in five minutes was worrying, the inability to move her right arm was irritating, the rib fracture was practically suffocating, and the return of the blood loss was an all too cruel irony kind of theme. What really downed her spirits was the state of her health and that she failed the bonus quest requirement.

She's alive, for now, yes... but still. Bummer.

As the warning disappeared, she watched as the alpha managed to find its footing long enough for it to throw its body forward with its claws extended and mouth wide opened when a visible yet unseeing barrier slammed against it - throwing it back right where it lay before. Her vision blurred for a moment as a jolt of pain hit her hard and she was reminded of the time she had left. But she persevered and her sight cleared allowing her to see her rescuer kneel down where the Alpha lay, seemingly pinned in place by an invisible barrier between it and the person, giving them free rein to yank her silver knife from its chest causing it to roar.

Her breath became uneven as she felt like she was being punched from the inside. Her ribs were burning and wrapping her mobile arm around them did little to muffle it. As though her pain was audible, the creature at the person's mercy was suddenly silenced in the middle of a yelp and Novak looked back to see her knife now protruding from its neck.

**-Quest Updated!-**

She barely caught the words before her eyes fell shut, telling herself it was just for a few seconds even though half of her was already giving up. The darkness once cold and terrifying now felt welcoming and Novak almost let herself fall into it when warmth returned to her body like it was calling her spirit back. But going back meant returning to a broken body and agony.

Returning meant going back to all the pain and the blood and the endless struggle of not being strong enough to do something.

How could she help anyone as she was? Why go when the darkness was reaching out to her - beckoning to just close her eyes and get some rest.

She froze. Darkness? Sleep? Cold? This suddenly reminded her all too much of the cage. Trapped in an icy prison for an endless amount of time that she forgot her own name. The warmth beckoned her back, calling to her like a companion that would remain with her, unlike the cold darkness which ached of nothing but endless despair and loneliness.

Could she really go back to that?

She turned away from the embracing darkness and stepped forward into the warmth, allowing it to envelop her and return her to her body. By the time she would next hear her own heartbeat, she would've forgotten the incident entirely.

**-HP] 28/50-**

**-EP] 0/25-**

**-MP] 0/25-**

**Flesh Wounds: The worst of your injuries have been healed but you aren't completely out of the woods yet.**

**Rib Fracture: You're lucky you didn't break a rib, but still you're going to have trouble breathing. Energy Regen Disabled.**

**Dislocated Shoulder: Due to blunt force trauma, the mobility of your right arm is disabled.**

Her eyes opened to meet deep sapphire eyes looking down at her own, a soft hand gently caressing her jaw, and lips that fell into an easy yet genuine smile as they saw her awake. She blinked a couple of times, feeling off in a way she couldn't explain, almost like she didn't belong in her own body when she suddenly remembered the update in her status. Her left hand went to her torso where she remembered the practically fatal wound had been. Her eyes must've given something away because her savior, Chloe, answered the unasked question.

"I was able to stop your internal bleeding, luckily." She took in a sharp breath, closing her eyes for a moment but Novak caught the raw emotion that shown in her eyes before she shielded them. When her eyes reopened, the emotion disappeared, masked away by something professional. Like she had done this before.

"I would've done more but you didn't have any spiritual energy left after the important stuff..." she paused like she was remembering Novak was human and she was not. Novak recalled the sudden appearance of her MP's stat from before and thought she understood what she spoke of. "And I'm sure you have a lot of questions that I can't answer now but-"

Novak sat up. Well, more like struggled really with how she had to sit up without irritating her injured rib. But she managed and found her voice as she met Chloe's eyes with a ferocity she forgot she had.

"No! You just saved my life... knowing that, is enough, I think." Novak said, taking a bit longer to say everything with her rib.

Chloe, the unknown Other, had that same strange yet very raw look in her eyes that shined with what Novak could only assume was unshed tears that she didn't even try to mask this time. Instead, she just turned her head away like it created a barrier against them - it didn't - but Novak pretended it did for her sake. She didn't understand the importance of what she said, and honestly, she was so exhausted from her near-death experience that she couldn't find it within herself to really care what she was in the dark of.

"I would ask something of you, though," Novak begun and drew Chloe's focus back on her. She was the one to look away this time, as though she could hide the embarrassment from the movement alone at what she was to ask. "Do you mind-well-do you mind helping me up?"

The nervousness was all but snuffed out of Chloe at her request and with a nod and flash of a smile, Novak was back on her feet and shakily began to walk over to to the Alpha's corpse. She _needed_ to see it. Both for her peace of mind and for the quest. Once Chloe realized where she was heading, her steps faltered but continued at her pace nonetheless, to which Novak was grateful.

When they reached it, Novak unsteadily got on her knees next to it and stuck her hand into the sparkles glittering around it. A window appeared revealing of its contents and she felt like her entire day was made worth it just for receiving this loot alone.

**? Claw**

**This razor-sharp claw is still as sharp from when it practically gutted you.**

**.**

**Skill Book**

**This rare item will boost any skill you deem by +10 levels! Note - the book is destroyed upon use.**

**.**

**Of Monsters and Men**

**A book describing an insider's perspective on men who could change their shape halfway into wolves.**

**.**

**? Skin**

**This fine pelt was skinned from the first Alpha you met and nearly killed you.**

**.**

**LB-217**

**A thing once believed to only exist in fiction. LB-217, otherwise known as ? DNA, is blood from an Alpha; the only substance capable of turning a human into a ? without losing their minds. It is also one of the few substances capable of poisoning a ?.**

**.**

**Amber**

**A good chunk of Amber rock has many uses.**

**.**

**Silver Bullets**

**Though slight bent from entry, these bullets are surprisingly durable.**

**.**

**Leviathan-issued Combat Armor (Rank 1)**

**This faintly camouflaged uniform only comes in black and appears to have seen many battles.**

**DT: 8**

**.**

**All-Access Key**

**This oddly shaped key is reminiscent to the infamous 'skeleton key,' this one is only accessible for Leviathan Laboratories.**

**.**

**Quicksilver**

**Your trusty silver knife has killed an Alpha ? and is now recognized as a blade to be feared.**

**DMG:**

**+5% against ?**

**-25 reputation points with ?**

**+25 reputation points with The ?**

**.**

**-Quest Completed!-**

**Time to put down the dogs like the rabid beasts they are! Find and kill the things that ate the keys but don't let them bite you! Or the next full moon you'll become just like them!**

**Kill the beasts! (3/3)**

**Do not get bitten!**

**Reward:**

**Uncommon Alchemy Reagents**

**Rare Alchemy Reagent**

**Uncommon Crafting Materials**

**Bonus Reward:**

**Discover their weakness and use it against them!**

**Unique Weapon**

Exhaustion hit Novak all at once and she felt like she could kiss the floor in the knowledge she had completed this incredible difficult quest and actually survived.

Unfortunately, deep down she knew this was just the beginning and it was only going to get harder. But as she looked at the person who had literally just saved her life she found that she wouldn't mind it so much when she had people like Chloe by her side.

And that was enough for her to keep moving forward.


End file.
